Persy
by G Reader1
Summary: Persy Williams is no ordinary sixteen year old girl, she has the ability to know when someone is going to die. She hates this more than anything, as nobody should know when anyone is going to kick the bucket. Now she's hoping to make a fresh start in the town of La Push after being emancipated. Will she be able to save the lives of her new friends? I DON'T OWN THE COVER PHOTO.
1. Prolouge

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

 _Prologue_

When I was ten years old, my mother told me that everybody is special in their own way. Some people are smart, some are good at sports, some can sing, and so on. And when she said this, all I could think about was _she has no idea how true that statement really is._ You see, ever since I was born I have had something special about me. Something I've never told anybody. I know when everyone I meet will die. I can tell you the exact time and date that they will kick the bucket. And if I know the person really well, I can tell you how they will die. At first I didn't think anything of the visions that I saw every time I saw someone new. But when I saw my grandmother dying of a heart attack just days after my sixth birthday, I had to tell somebody. So I went up to my parents who were having a game night with their friends at our kitchen table, and told them about how grandma will die of a heart attack on December sixteenth. Of course they didn't believe me, a five year old at the time. They just laughed it off, saying that I had a wild imagination. But they got the surprise of their lives when it actually happened.

Then about five years later I had a vision of my parents dying in a plane crash on September 11th, 2001. I had begged them not to go. I actually got down on my hands and knees and begged them, saying that I'll clean the house from top to bottom every week for a month. But they didn't listen to me, so they left, and died a couple weeks later, just as I saw in my vision. After that day I was left in the supervision on my older brother, Derick, who was seven years older than me. About a year ago he died in a gang shoot out, leaving me with no other place to go. I was placed in foster care and was in more households than I can count. But after I was almost beat to death by one of my foster father's, I applied for emancipation. In the two months that I had until I turned sixteen, I got a job at a diner, and made sure I had all access to the money my parents left me. Then I looked for small apartments or maybe someone looking for a roommate.

Finally, on my sixteenth birthday I went to court and was granted emancipation. For a while it was great to be free of the foster care system. But after a while of living with a roommate that I couldn't stand, I decided that I was going to sell everything I own, except for a few necessities, like a pair of clean clothes, my wallet which has my credit card, and some family photos in it, and my father's old flannel sweater which I wear whenever I get cold; and I left the town. For the past three months I've been hitchhiking through several states and made it from New York to Washington. And I plan on maybe settling there for a few years to finish school. Then maybe I'll go to college in another country. But little did I know, that once I reached Washington, that I was never going to leave.

* * *

 **A/N: Should I continue? Let me know.**

 **~Gina**


	2. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Persy's P.O.V.

I sigh as another car passes me without stopping. I have been walking for days, only stopping to sleep in crappy hotels. I just want to go home with whomever is generous enough to stop and sleep for a million years.I know I shouldn't trust people I don't know, but what other choice do I have? I look down at my outfit to make sure I don't look like a hobo. I'm wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, a white t-shirt, my father's old flannel jacket, and a pair of converse sneakers. My hair, which I have bleached and dyed a pastel blue, is in a ponytail in the middle of my head. And my book bag is kind of worn but still looks fine.

Five minutes later another car comes into view. It looks like a powder blue Buick. I stick out my thumb, but it doesn't slow down so I think that whoever it is won't stop. But a few feet from it comes to a halt. A weight lifts off of my chest as I walk to the passenger window. The person behind the wheel is a Native American woman. Who can only be a few years older than me. Maybe nineteen or twenty. She's beautiful with copper skin, black hair and brown eyes; though the three long scars running down the right side of her face throws me off.

"Need a lift?" she asks me. I frown, of course I need a lift, that's why I stuck my thumb out.

"Yeah, I do. I've been walking for days," I tell her.

"Well get in! I'll take you wherever you need to go." I climb into her can and put my seatbelt on. She then heads into town.

"I'm Emily, by the way," she says after a minute.

"I'm Persy," I say. She furrows her eyebrows.

"What's that short for?"

"I'd rather not say. It's depressing to think about the story of how I even ended up with it in the first place."

"That bad, huh?" I roll my eyes.

"You have no idea. Plus it's really long, like ten letters."

"Wow, that's twice as long as my name," she says.

"Yeah, my whole names is seventy-seven letters. My parents loved giving long names. My brother was transgender, and before he transformed, his name was Chrysanthemum Penelope," I tell her.

"Speaking of your parents, where are they? You look a little young to be walking on the side of the road."

"I'm sixteen, that's not little. And it doesn't matter, because I'm emancipated. So I can do whatever I want."

"Why'd you get emancipated?" Oh my god, why is she asking me so many questions?

"Enough about me, tell me about yourself," I demand.

"Well... I'm nineteen years old, I'm engaged to be married, and I'm the cook in my family," she says.

"That's cool. I used to be a waitress back in my hometown, and sometimes I would help make the food. I'm not the best at it, but I'm good considering on how old I am." Emily smiles.

"So where are you headed?" she asks. I shrug.

"Wherever you're going, I guess. I have nowhere else to go," I tell her. She frowns.

"Well how about this: my friends and I are having a bonfire tonight. Why don't you come with me to the store to get the food, then you can be my plus one to the I'll talk to my fiancé, and see if you can stay with us for a little while." I raise my eyebrows.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" I ask. I'm actually shocked, I never expected her to be so nice to me, a stranger.

"Of course, you seem nice enough. Plus if I were in your situation, I would want someone to help me," she says.

I sit back in my seat and stare out the window. It has started to rain and Emily has put on the windshield wipers. When I flagged her down, I never imagined that she would give me so much more than a lift somewhere. Now I just hope that I can prove that I deserve it.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed and liked and followed this story. It means a lot to me. So I have a lo planned for this story. And there is a big backstory behind Persy. Defiantly there is a story behind her full first name, which I will be revealing soon. But what do you guys think her name is? Leave your guesses in the reviews.**

 **~Gina**


	3. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

 **A/N: I want to say sorry for not updating in a while. It's been a crazy couple of weeks. First, Fanfiction was acting up and not allowing me on my account so I can upload the chapter. Then today was my first day of school, so I had to get ready for that. Anyways, I'll try to update more often. Also, This story takes place around the time of Eclipse. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Persy's P.O.V.

"This is a lot of food," I saint you Emily. We are packing about twenty packs of hotdogs into a cooler. And let me remind you that each package has at least eight hotdogs in them. Is she feeding an army?

"Well there's a lot of people coming to this gathering. And most of them will be guys who eat a lot. So we have to have a lot of food. I'd rather have more than enough than not enough," she says. I roll my eyes. Along with the hotdogs, we pack several bags of chips and several two liter bottles of soda. After we load all of the stuff into the back of her car, we get in and drive to the beach.

On the way there I have a vision. This time it's about Emily. I brace myself for the knowledge that is about to come to me. I see Emily, with gray hair and a wrinkled face, all of a sudden she looks at a nearby calendar. It reads April of 2069. A weight lifts off my shoulders; that's decades from now. I then get a closer look at the calendar, April third. Then I see the clock, it reads twelve twenty-three; and by the sunlight streaming through the window, I'm guessing it's in the afternoon. I come out of my vision just as we pull up to the beach. The sun is almost all the way down, and I can see the warm orange glow of the bonfire.

Emily dies, I'm guessing, of old age, and I'm happy for that. But it isn't set in stone. The way a person dies depends on the choices they make. Right now I know Emily will not make any fatal decisions in her lifetime, but that can change in an instant.

Emily and I decide to get the lightest stuff and then have her fiancé get the rest. I grab an armful of bags and she does then same, then we carry them over to the large group of people.

"Hey Emily's here with food!" one guy says when he spots us. They all turn to look at us as we drop the stuff we have in our hands next to a log.

"Who's this?" a woman asks gesturing to me. I can tell that everyone is wondering the same thing.

"Everyone this is Persy. She's a new friend of mine," Em says. She then turns to a totally ripped Native American man. "Sam could you go get the cooler in my car?"

"Sure Em," he says. Then he gets up, gives her a kiss on the lips and walks towards the car. This must be her fiancé. I then sit down on the sand and let the fire warm my face.

"So Persy, let me introduce you to everyone. The guy that left is my fiancé Sam, then this is Embry, Quil, Jared, Kim, Paul, Jacob, Bella, Sue, Billy, Old Quil, Leah, Seth, Brady and then that's Collin,"

"Hey," I say to them; I'm not a very talkative person. Throughout the next half hour the food we bought is cooked and consumed. I only had two hotdogs, a handful of chips and a cup of cherry cola; and yet by the time everyone is full, there is nothing left. After, I'm leaning my back against a log, with someone's leg by my head. I have my eyes close and I'm just listening to the sound of the waves washing the sand.

"So Persy, where are you from?" a guy asks me. I open my eyes to meet the ones of the person who asked me the question. Seth, he was the one who asked me. Something happens as soon as we make eye contact; I'm not sure what exactly, but all of a sudden Seth has a weird look on his face, and everyone is looking at both he and I weirdly.

"Well... I was born and raised in Albuquerque, New Mexico. But recently I've been moving around the country," I tell them.

"Which states have you been to?" Kim asks.

"Um... New York, Pennsylvania, Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, Iowa, South Dakota, Montana, Missouri, California, and now Washington."

"Wow, that is a lot of traveling," says Sue. I smile, showing my dimples.

"Well she can do whatever she wants, because Persy is emancipated," Em says. This raises some eyebrows.

"Why did you get emancipated?" asks Billy. I take a deep breath and let it out.

"I was in the foster system for a while, but one time my foster father almost beat me to death in a drunken rage. So I decided to get out. I've been on my own ever since I turned sixteen."

"What about your birth parents?" Jared asks.

"They were passengers on one of the planes on 9/11. So they are no longer with us," I say.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Emily says with sympathy.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago," I tell her.

"What happened to your older brother?"

"Well he was killed in a gang shootout. The police just said that it was an accident, that he wasn't paying attention and walked right into the line of fire. But I know that, that isn't true. I sometimes think that the reason why those men killed him, is because he was transgender. I don't get why some people hate transgender people. I mean... just because my brother was born a boy trapped in a female body, doesn't make him any less of a human being, you know?"

"You must miss him a lot," Bella says. I bite my lip.

"Yeah, I do. He was my best friend. Blue was his favorite color you know," I say running my hand through my blue hair.

"Well I'm sure he is watching over you, wherever he is," says Emily. I smile.

"Hopefully," I say.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	4. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Seth's P.O.V.

"Hey, Emily's here with food!" Embry exclaims. We all turn around and see Emily with some girl drop a bunch of bags next to a nearby log. The girl that's with her is really beautiful. She looks to be my age, maybe a year older, with an olive complexion, blue hair, and almond shaped, dark brown eyes. Maybe she's part Asian. She is also a good height, about five foot two, which is really cute.

"Who's this?" my mom asks, gesturing to the girl. I'm wondering that too.

"Everyone, this is Persy. She's a new friend of mine," Emily says. She then turns to Sam. "Sam could you go get the cooler in the back of my car?"

"Sure Em," he says. Then he gets up, hives her a kiss on the lips and walks towards her car. I look over at my sister, worried. Ever since Sam broke up with her to be with Emily, Leah has been a little sore on the topic of love; and Sam and Emily in general. Which is kind of sad considering that Emily is our cousin. But I can't do anything about it, Sam imprinted on her. Persy then sits on the san, close to the fire.

"So Persy, let me introduce you to everyone. The guy that left is my fiancé Sam, then this is Embry, Quil, Jared, Kim, Paul, Jacob, Bella, Sue, Billy, old Quil, Leah, Seth, Brady and lastly Collin."

"Hey," she says. Even her voice is cute. Soft, but with an edge. Throughout the next half an hour the food Persy and Emily had bought, is cooked and consumed. I had about Four hot dogs, an entire bag of chips and half a bottle of soda, which is kind of good, considering how much the other guys eat; and by the time we are done, there is nothing left.

When I look over at Persy, I see that her eyes are closed, and her head is tilted back. She looks really relax. I decide to be nice and talk to her.

"So Persy, where are you from?" I ask. She opens her eyes and looks right into mine. And all of a sudden I feel warm inside. And the only thing I can focus on is her eyes, which I now notice, are so dark that I can't even tell where the iris ends and where the pupil starts. And now I can't imagine life with out her, I know that I cannot live without her. And when I feel the eyes on my skin, I realize what just happened. I imprinted, on this girl who is so beautiful. Everyone is looking both at me and her with surprise, though she doesn't seem to notice.

"Well... I was born and raised in Albuquerque, New Mexico. But recently I've been moving around the country," she says. Wow, she's a long way from home.

"Which states have you been too?" asks Kim.

"Um... New York, Pennsylvania, Ohio, Indiana, Iowa, South Dakota, Montana, Missouri, California, and now Washington." Wow, she's done a lot of traveling.

"Wow, that's a lot of traveling," mom says echoing my thoughts. She smiles, showing her dimples.

"Well she can do whatever she wants, because Persy is emancipated," Em says. I raise my eyebrows. Why would she want to get emancipated?

"Why did you get emancipated?" asks Billy. She takes a deep breath.

"I was in the foster system for a little while, but one time my foster father almost beat me to death in a drunken rage. So I decided to get out. I've been on my own ever since I turned sixteen," Persy tells us. It makes me so mad that her foster father treated her that way, I wish I could beat him up.

"What happened to your both parents?" asks Jared, his arm is slung over Kim's shoulders and he'sstroking her arm. Persy gets a pained look on her face.

"They were passengers on one of the planes on 9/11. So they are no longer with us." So that explains the pained look. I wish I could comfort her and make all of her troubles go away.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Emily says with a sympathetic look on her face.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago."

"What happened to your older brother?" She has an older brother?

"Well he was killed in a gang shootout. The police just said that it was an accident. That he wasn't paying attention and walked right into the line of fire. But I know that, that isn't true." She looks down and her clenched fists. "I sometimes think that the reason why those men killed his, is because he was transgender. I don't get why some people hate transgender people. I mean... just because he was born a boy trapped in a girl's body doesn't make him any less of a human being, you know?" she says.

"You must miss him a lot," says Bella. She bites her lip.

"Yeah, I do. He was my best friend. Blue was his favorite color, you know," she says, her hand reaching up to touch her blue hair.

"Well I'm sure he's watching over you, wherever he is," Emily says.

"Hopefully," Persy says.

"Are you Asian?" I ask suddenly. I seriously don't know where it can from, but I really want to know.

"Seth!" Mom says.

"It's okay, Sue. I'm not Asian, though people often jump to that conclusion. I'm actually Puerto Greekan," says Persy. I frown.

"Puerto what?" Leah asks.

"Puerto Greekan. Which is basically a short way of saying that I'm half Puerto Rican, half Greek."

"That makes more sense," Paul says. She glares over at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She sounds offended.

"Nothing! Just forget I said anything." She glares at him for a second more, before looking away. Then, it is time to start the telling of the legends.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Sorry for not updating in a while, I'm gonna trying to get more regular with my uploads. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	5. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

 **A/N: Hey guys, so when I put numbers in between parentheses, EX: (12/3/14), next to someone's name, it's their death date.**

* * *

Persy's P.O.V.

 _Three Days Later._

I look down at the job application that I just filled out. This is as good as it's gonna get, I guess.

 _First Name: Persephone_

 _Middle Name: Genevieve_

 _Last Name: Williams_

 _Name You Prefer to be Called: Persy_

 _Date of Birth: December 11, 1989_

 _Age: 16_

And so on and so on. I wish I didn't have to put my full first name on the paper, but it's required here at Cody's Diner, or any other place for that matter. My parents named me after the Greek goddess Persephone; you know, the one who was kidnapped by Hades. Which I kind of hate, because everyone at my old school teased me all the time while we were reading about Greek mythology. That's why I'm trying not to give away my full name to anyone. Not even Emily and Sam, who are letting me stay with them at their house. And I'm also going to go to school on the reservation, so I'll be in the tenth grade, even though there's only a month left. Because if I want to move on to the eleventh grade then I have to work extra hard.

When I'm done filling out the application I get up and go over to Hector (3/15/37), the owner of this place, who is at the register. I hand him the paper and am about to walk away when he stops me.

"Persy, when will you be able to start?" he asks me. I raise an eyebrow.

"You want to hire me?" I ask with caution.

"Yeah, you seem like a nice young woman and I need more waitresses, so I want to hire you." That was fast. Like really fast.

"Well, I could start tomorrow," I tell him.

"Okay, see you then." I look at him for a second, trying to figure him out, before turning around and walking away. I've just stepped out of the diner when my phone rings. I had also gotten a cell phone due to needing to be able to get a hold of Emily and Sam. I look at the caller ID and see that it's Emily.

"Hey Em," I say to her when I pick up. "What's up?"

"So I just got a call from the school, and I told them that you have blue hair. And they said that they don't allow students to have any unnatural hair color," she informs me. I groan.

"Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately, yes." I sigh loudly.

"Alright, I'll be back in a little while," I say and hang up. I then take a cab to the local hair salon and have them dye my back to it's natural color, which is a shade of brown that is so dark, it's almost black. And since they had to wash the dye out of my hair and then dry it, my hair is now back to it's natural texture. Which is curly, really curly, and is a little bit frizzy. I then head back to the house in an old, honey color cab. When the car pulls up to the two story house, I give the old man (7/15/15) the money I owe him and step out onto the gravel. I thank him and walk to the front door of the house, open it, and step inside. When I do, I can hear laughing coming from the dining room, they're probably having a game night, like Emily said they would. I hang up my coat on the coat hanger, and walk into the dining room to find them laughing and having a good time, I smile.

"Hey guys," I say to them as I put my hands on hips. They all look up to say 'hi' to me, but when they look up, they don't look away, almost as if they can't; and everyone grows quiet. I have a feeling why.

"Persy, what happened to your hair?" Emily asks me as she puts down the dice that she was about to roll. I frown at her.

"Well when you told me that the school told you that they don't allow students to have any unnatural hair colors, I went to the salon and had them dye my hair back to it's natural color. And they had to wash the dye out of my hair, after, and then dry it, so now it's back to it's naturally curly state," I tell her. I finger one of my curls and tuck it behind my ear.

"Wow," Seth says. I look over at him to see that he's staring at me with wide eyes. I smirk.

"Was that a good 'wow', or a bad 'wow'?" I ask him.

"Um..., it's a good wow, of course. You look good with curly hair."

"Thanks. You're the first person who's every said that to me, if you can believe it." I don't wait for an answer, I just turn around and head up the stairs to my room. I then take a shower and get dressed in a pair of sweats that Emily lent me, and sit on my bed. I wish my parents and brother were here. They would know how to make me feel better. I guess I'm just a little depressed, what with the fact that I have no living family left. And the fact that I have to live in a strangers' home, even if they are really nice people. I just want to go home. I really, really want to go home. But I can't. Because there's nobody waiting for me at home.

I shake those thoughts out of my head and reach for my book bag. I then pull out an old, but new, pink baby blanket. I bring it up to my nose and inhale deeply. It still smells like her. I pull back after a second and look at the edge of the blanket. The side where, in neat stitching, is the name _Isabelle Rose_.


	6. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Persy's P.O.V.

For my first day of school I just throw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, Timberlin boots, and my father's flannel jacket. I decide to leave my hair curly and only put on some chap stick. During school I meet Bianca (12/3/54), Sara (5/19/ 26), and Martin (1/31/13). They seem pretty nice and are really funny. The day goes by really fast, and soon, it's the last period of the day, Earth Science. And lucky me, it happens to be a test day.

"Okay class," Mrs. Wilson (7/19/22) says as she hands out the test booklets and reference table packets, "put everything except your pencils away and please pit up the dividers." I take out my pencil while the guy next to me puts up the divider, that's supposed to keep us from cheating, in between us. When she gets to my table, she gives a test and reference table to the guy next to me, but not me. She's about to move on when I stop her.

"Excuse me, but where's my test?" I ask. She looks at me and frowns.

"Well, when I read your transcripts, it said that you haven't been to school in almost a year. So you can't possibly know the information on this test. I figured that you'd stay after every day for a week or two so I can teach you this stuff then you can make up the tests," she says.

"Well, I can try to answer the questions and do the best I can, can't I?" She looks uncertain for a minute, then sighs. She hands me a test and reference table.

"Good luck." I look down at the test and read some of the questions and realize that I know the answers to all of these questions. I remember reading about this in one of my brother's textbooks. I easily fill in the correct circles on the bubble sheet and write my name on the paper. Then, I get up and walk up to the teacher's desk. Mrs. Wilson frowns at me as I put my finished test on her desk, then I go and sit down. I watch as Mrs. Wilson hesitates, then starts to grade my test.

I sit there with nothing to do except twiddle my thumbs. I get so bored that the period feels like it takes four hours instead of one hour. Then, finally, the bell rings, and I jump out of my seat and am about to tear out of there when someone stops me.

"Miss. Williams, can you come here please?" Mrs. Wilson calls out to me. I sigh as the last person fast walks out of the room. I then turn around and walk back to her desk.

"Yes Mrs. Wilson?" I ask. She then picks up a bubble sheet and turns it around for me to see. I look at it and see that it's my test and, in neat handwriting, is a 100%. I smile. I actually got a one hundred percent on my first test in forever?

"I thought that you'd want to see what you got on the test," she says.

"I did pretty good."

"A little too good if I say so myself. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that the guy next to you failed, I would suspect that you cheated. All I want to know is how you did it."

"Well... before I became emancipated, I was passed around different foster homes. And the parents in all of them didn't allow me to watch TV or use the computer so the only thing I could do is read. And even then they didn't allow me to read fiction books, so one day, I started to read my text books. And then when I knew those like they were the back of my hand, I started to read the text books of my older foster siblings. And I have a good memory so... you know," I say. She nods.

"What would you say if I told you that next year you can take a test, so that you can graduate from high school early." I raise my eyebrows.

"Really? How would I be able to do that?"

"Well there are two different ways. One, you can your junior year classes as well as your senior year classes all in one year, and then in January and June, you take all of the state testing you would need to take, and then graduate in 2007. Or you can take a special test and skip a year and go straight to senior year," she says. Do I really want to skip a grade? To graduate a year early?

"I'll have to think about this is," I tell her. She nods.

"Okay. But if you decide to skip a grade or something, just go to your guidance councilor and talk to her, okay?" I nod.

"Okay."

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? I know it's kind of a short chapter, I originally planned for it to be a lot longer, and I defiantly wanted to pit a Persy, Seth moment in here, but that just didn't happen. Hopefully I'll have them interact in the next chapter. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	7. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Persy's P.O.V.

"I'm home!" I yell as I walk through the door of Sam and Emily's house. I put my keys on the kitchen counter, and grab a can of soda and an apple. Nobody answers me, so I try again. "Hello?!" Still no answer. So I walk into the living room, frowning. But then the frown disappears as I spot Seth sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep. My heart melts as I smile. He's so cute. Did I just think that? I can't become close with anyone, due to the fact that everyone I have every loved has died; Mom, Dad, Derick, Isabelle... I hadn't even seen her death coming. She was only two weeks old, too young for me to see her death date. And yet, her death affected me the most. She was so young, too young to die, it wasn't fair. Then again, who ever said life is fair? I can still see her full head of dark hair, her beautiful blue eyes, her chubby cheeks. And in the end, her lungs failed her. She died in her sleep, of SIDs.

Stop Persy! Stop thinking about her! You need to be happy, to be happy that she's possibly in a better place now. I sigh, as I notice a folded piece of paper on the coffee table labeled _Persy._ I pick it up, unfold it, and read it.

 _Persy,_ it reads

 _Sam and I have gone to visit my brother and nieces for the day. Help yourself to anything in the fridge or cabinets for something to snack on. If neither me nor Sam are home by five o'clock then call up Sue and she'll come and bring you back to her house to eat dinner. Make sure to do your homework._

 _~Emily_

"As man, I was hoping to talk to Sam," a voice behind me says... right next to me ear. I jump as I stumble back. I had sat down by the coffee table while reading the note and hadn't noticed that Seth had woken up. When I look up at him after having my mini heart attack, Seth's face softens. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay," I say as I stand up and sit in the nearby armchair, opening my soda can and taking a sip. "What are you doing here, anyway?" He leans back into the couch and runs his fingers through his dark hair.

"Oh, I just had to talk to Sam about something. But I guess it can wait. So, how'd your first day of school go?"

"Uh, let's see... I aced the first test I've taken in a while,l I inform him. He raises his eyebrows and flashes me that goofy looking smile that I'm learning to love.

"Really? That's so cool. I wish that I could stay out of school for, like, six months and ace my first test," he says. I smile and look down at the apple I have yet to eat. "How'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Ace it? The test, I mean." I sigh, take a bite of the apple and chew it, savoring the sweet juices. I swallow and take another swig of soda before answering.

"I don't know... I guess it's because, when I was bored, I used to read all of my textbooks until I knew them like the back of my hand. And when I had, I read the textbooks of my older foster siblings until I Kew those too," I tell him. I take another bite of my apple. We're both quiet for a couple of minutes as I finish and throw away the core. I go and sit back down, and when I do I notice that Seth's nowhere to be seen. I frown as I stand back up and quietly go up the stairs.

I find Seth in my room, sitting on my bed, holding the framed photo that had been sitting on my bedside table. I wouldn't have been so angry of the photo was of something innocent, like me hanging with my friends back home, or something. But it's not.

"What are you doing in my room!" I yell at him. Seth is so surprised by my outburst that he stands up quickly, dropping the frame, therefore breaking the glass. That just makes me even more mad. I swoop in and pick the frame up, making sure the picture has no damage. Then I look up at Seth again. He's staring at me, stunned. "Get out of my room!"

"But Persy-!" I slam the door in his face as soon as he's out of my room, not caring if I hurt him. I furrow my eyebrows as I clean up the glass with a makeshift broom and dust pan, which is really just a couple pieces of paper, and dump it into the garbage can in my room. I'm gonna have to buy a new picture frame. But, for now, I carefully place the picture in my nightstand and fall onto my bed and stare up at the ceiling. I can't let anybody know about wit h of my secrets. If they did, they would judge me. And I can't have that.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? I'm still not giving up the truth about who Isabelle was, though some of you might guess. If you do know who Isabelle is, I kindly ask that you do not put her identity in the reviews. If you do then I would be forced to remove your review. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	8. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Persy's P.O.V.

The next day, at Cody's Diner, I'm working my shift as a waitress when an interesting group comes in. It's a mother, a father and their two sons. The one son is about my age with messy black hair, and the other son looks to be six years old or so with a Thomas the Train shirt on. I get out a pad of paper nd a pen and walk over to them.

"Hi, my name is Persy and I'll be your server this afternoon. What can I get you guys to drink?" They all whisper to themselves for a second before turning back to me.

"Two Cokes, a water with ice and an iced tea," the mother says. I nod as I write that down.

"I'll be right back with that." I turn around and head towards the counter. I then fill up four cups with the liquids and as I'm about to go and bring them to the family, I notice their death dates. The mom is going to die twenty-five years from now, while the husband will die two months after her. The oldest son will die forty years from now, and that's a good thing, at least he will have a long life.

And as for the youngest boy, well... his death date is two days from today. I have never seen a date so soon on someone so young before, not even babies. I slowly go over to their table and set down the cups and they drink I debate in my head whether or not to tell them. I know that I want to keep it a secret, but I don't want the little boy to die. I decide to tell them when they're done with their food.

When they've finished and have paid the bill, I go up to them. "Excuse me, bit is your son sick?" They all look taken aback at my question.

"No, neither of my son's are sick. Neither David nor Patrick have been sick in two years," the mom, I now know as Linda, says. I sigh, that's just going to make this more difficult.

"Okay, I don't know how to say this, so I just will. I have a gift to be able to see people's death dates. I know when everyone is going to die. And when I look at your youngest son, Patrick... I'm so sorry but his death date is in two days," I tell them. The entire family is quite for a minute. Then, with an angry look on her face, Linda stands up and gets in my face.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?! Huh?!" she says so loud it's almost a shout. I stumble back a little bit, but otherwise stay calm.

"I already told you, ma'am, my name is Persy."

"Do you think that you can just come up to us and say something like that?! Do you think I was born yesterday?! I don't believe in all that mumbo jumbo and neither does the rest or my family so you can just take all of that phony teenage tricks of yours and keep it to yourself; do you hear me?!" God, what a bitch. Here I am, trying to save her son's life, and she is treating me like I'm the spawn of Satan or something.

"Whatever you say ma'am, I was just trying to warn you-" I start to say, but her husband jumps in.

"We've heard enough! Now you leave us alone!" he says, pointing his finger in my direction; which is extremely close to my face. Okay that's it; I'm done being nice to these people. I narrow my eyes.

"Get your nasty, dirt crusted finger out of my face," I say in a hard voice.

"Don't talk to my husband like that!" Linda says. Ass hole is about to do something when the front door opens.

"What's going on here?!" I hear Seth say. He comes over to where we're standing and puts himself in front of me, blocking their path to me. I can see Seth slightly shaking, and he has a dangerous look on his face. That startled me. I've never seen Seth angry before. He's usually very happy and outgoing. The total opposite of me.

"This is none of your business boy, now move out of my way-" ass hole starts.

"Dad!" David shouts, cutting off his father. "Knock it off, okay! Now let's just go!" He stands up along with Patrick. The two of them leave, and a few seconds later their parents follow. I sigh with relief and sit down at an empty table and put my head down. Seth sits down a cross from me. Right now, the diner is completely empty except for the people in the back.

"What was that about?" Seth asks, his voice back to normal. I lift my head and lean in on my hand.

"Nothing you want to know about," I tell him.

"Okay." He seems disappointed. I almost smile. He's quite for a second before speaking again.

"So... are you going to explain the picture?" I groan. I wish he would just forget about that.

"Seth..."

"Please? I promise I'll keep it a secret, whatever it is." I sigh again. I think about the picture. It's of me, before I had dyed my hair blue and before I had gotten emancipated. I was in the hospital, wearing a hospital how lying in the hospital bed. I'm holding a bundle of joy in my arms and I'm smiling into the camera, showing my dimples. My best friend Sally took the picture, and I was fifteen and a half when this picture was taken.

"I had a boyfriend, we had been together for a year and a half, ever since we had turned fourteen," I pause and bite my lip. "I was pregnant at fourteen turning fifteen. I was so devastated at that fact. But I never regret it. I had my daughter on June 16th, 2005. She died two weeks later of SIDS." I stop talking and bite back the tears. Seth's hand covers move in comfort. "I broke up with my boyfriend two weeks later."

"I'm so sorry Persy," Seth says in a sad voice.

"It's okay, I think I'm starting to get over it." We both don't talk for a couple of minutes.

"What was her name?"

"What?"

"Your daughter, what was her name?"

"Isabelle Rose."

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	9. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Persy's

The next time I get word of Patrick from the diner, is three days later. I'm in my geometry class when a girl with long black hair who looks to be in her mid-twenties, opens the door. The teacher, Mr. Han (5/16/21) looks up at her.

"What do you need, Jenny?" he asks her. Jenny (8/24/75) looks nervous.

"Mr. Baker wants Persephone Williams in his office, sir," she says. Everyone automatically turns to look at me.

"Ah yes, Persephone you are excused. Make sure you do the homework." I pack up my stuff, stand up, and go with Jenny to the principle's office. Principle Blake Baker is a heavy set, balding man with a look that reminds me of the Pillsbury dough boy. His death date, which is 9/15/12, tells me that he'll probably die of health problems. Behind him are two police officers, both with pale skin and brown hair. When I walk in, the woman officer (3/6/34) steps up to me.

"Hello Persephone, I'm officer Morelli and this is officer Manoso we're here to ask you a couple of questions," she says. I raise my eyebrows. What is going on?

"Am I in trouble?" I ask them. I absentmindedly play with a loose curl.

"Not yet, but like I said, we need to ask you some questions." She clears her throat. "Where were you yesterday between two-thirty and three p.m.?" I think back to what I did yesterday.

"I was doing my homework, then I was hanging out with my roommate; why?" The Morelli and Manoso look at each other for a second before turning back to me.

"When was the last time you saw Patrick Manson?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"Who?"

"Patrick Manson," Morelli repeats.

"I have no idea who that is," I inform them. Sighing loudly, Manoso (5/30/57) pulls a picture from her pants pocket and turns it around for me to see. It's a picture of that young boy, Patrick, from the diner. When I focus on the photo, I can see his death date, which is today. You see, this thing about my "gift" is that I don't have to see the person in person for me to see their death date. Pictures work just fine, and their death dates always show up, even if they're already dead or not. My heart speeds up a little bit at the date that is permanently edged onto his forehead. I look back at the officers. "I only saw him once, when his family came in to the diner I was working at. I haven't seen him since."

"Then why does his parents think that you are the one who kidnapped him?" asks Morelli. I roll my eyes.

"Because I tried to warn them that his death date is really soon and that they should keep an eye on him, but they just accused me of trying to play a prank on them and then they left."

"What do you mean, death date?" I sigh loudly.

"I have some sort of gift that allows me to see the death date of everybody I meet as long as I'm not too far away from them. And if I know the person well, then I can see how they will die. I saw Patrick's death date, but I don't know how he died." Manoso raises her eyebrows.

"Died?" she asks. I nod.

"He was supposed to die yesterday. I'm never wrong. If you guys had searched harder for him, he might still be alive. I mean... no death date is set in stone." All of them look unconvinced.

"So, have you ever told anybody else their death date?"

"Only twice, and both times those people didn't believe me, and they ended up dying, just like I saw."

"And who were those people?"

"My grandmother and my parents." It's quiet for a second. "Look, I'm not saying anymore until I get a lawyer here." Morelli sighs loudly.

"Very well then. Do you have a lawyer or would you like the government to provide one for you?" she asks.

"I know of one, but it'll take a day or so for him to get here as he lives in my home town of Albuquerque, New Mexico," I inform them.

"Listen Persephone-" Manoso starts.

"Persy," I correct her.

"-Persy, if you just tell us where you're keeping Patrick, then we could work out a deal and you might now get as much jail time. But if you choose to bring a lawyer into this, then the consequences will be much more severe for you." I don't take that bait, I just fold my arms across my chest and keep my mouth shut. She takes this as my answer. "Alright then. Let's get out of here Janet. And Persy... I wouldn't leave town if I were you." I roll my eyes as they leave. I then turn to Mr. Baker, who looks nervous.

"Can I go to my next class please?" I ask him. He coughs before answering.

"Of course," he says. He writes me a pass and I leave his office wondering who killed Patrick Manson.


	10. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Persy's P.O.V.

Once school lets out, while I wait for Emily to pick me up, I pull out my cell phone and dial a number I never thought that I would dial again. It rings for a minute before going to voicemail. I decide to leave a message.

"Hey Ryan, it's Persy. I know we haven't spoken in a while, but I really need your help, especially your dad's help. I've gotten into some trouble, well not me, but I've been accused of something and need a lawyer and thought of your dad. Please call me back at this number as soon as you can, okay? Bye," I say into the speaker and hang up. Emily pulls up to the curb and I jump in. I stay quiet the entire way home and when Emily pulls into the driveway, I climb out and go into the house because I seriously don't feel like talking. I grab a granola bar and a bottle of water and climb the stairs to my room. I'm in the middle of doing my homework when my cell phone rings.

"Hello?" I say into the speaker once I pick up.

"Hey Persy, it's Ryan," the person on the other line says. Ryan Santiago is my ex-boyfriend and the father of Isabelle. Once she died, our relationship had gone down the toilet and we eventually broke up due to the depression and suffering losing our daughter had caused us.

"Hey, did you get my message?" I ask, then I hit myself on the forehead with the heel of my hand. Of course he got my message, it's why he's calling me. Sometimes I can be so fucking stupid.

"Yeah, and I talked to my dad. He said that he'll come down there as soon as he can, probably tomorrow. He also told me to tell you to not talk to the police anymore until he gets there."

"Okay, sure."

"Also, were are you?"

"I'm in a small town in Washington called La Push, it's a small Indian reservation," I tell him. Ryan's quiet for a second as he writes the information down.

"Okay, we'll be leaving tonight so we'll probably land sometime tomorrow morning," he informs me. What?!

"Wait! What you you mean, "we"?, who's coming?"

"School let out for the summer already, down here at least, and so I want to go with my dad, and of course Sally wants to come too." I groan.

"You don't need to come down here!" I whine.

"Yeah, bit we want to," he says with humor in his voice. "So what did you do to get yourself into trouble?" I sigh loudly. I don't have time for this.

"I told the parents of a little boy, his death date and how it was really soon. They didn't believe me and took off. The boy went missing, and died yesterday and now the parents think that I did it and sent the police after me," I inform him. Ryan, Sally and Ryan's are the only ones who know about my ability. Part of the reason why is because they've seen me in action.

"Damn! Well... a I'm sorry you have to deal with people like them."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well listen, I have to go and get ready for the trip. I'll call you tomorrow after we've landed so you can give us the address of where you're staying, okay?"

"Okay, bye Ryan."

"Bye Persy."

* * *

That night at dinner I tell Sam and Emily about what's going on.

"That is so messed up!" complains Emily.

"I know, but there's not much I can do about it right now. I just have to wait until my lawyer gets here," I tell them in a bored voice.

"Why would they suspect you?" Sam asks me. I tell them about my ability and about what had happened at the diner.

"Do you know when I'm going to die?" Emily asks me after I'm finished. Hesititantly I nod. "Tell me." I furrow my eyebrows.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I ask.

"Yes I'm sure." I'm quiet for a second before I speak.

"April third, 2063," I tell her. He doesn't say anything, but Sam looks visibly relieved. "But that could change at any second. No death date is set in stone."

"Well I'd be happy to live as long as I can," she says.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Sam asks.

"Because I thought that you wouldn't believe me. No one ever does," I tell them.

"Why tell us now?"

"Because with the cops poking around, you'd find out anyway. They don't believe me about the death dates, but I'm sure they'll mention it to you at some point."

When I'm done with dinner, I clear my plate and go upstairs. I then take a shower and get into an old pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt of Emily's and go to bed, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? So Persy's ex is coming to town. How do you think Seth will handle that? Who do you guys think killed Patrick? Please** **review!**

 **~Gina**


	11. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Persy's P.O.V.

The next day at school I can sense a noticeable difference it the way my teachers act. I'm pretty sure Mr. Baker told them about the incident with the police yesterday. I'll have to talk to Mr. Santiago about that when I see him. Anyway, some of the teachers are nice to me, saying that this'll all blow over soon; but the rest of the teachers are hostile towards me, and one of them even made me move to the back of the room for disrupting the class when I was only reading a book. I'm telling you, some of these teachers are assholes.

After school is over, I take a taxi to the grocery store to kill some time before Ryan and his dad get here. I'm looking for some facial cleanser when I bump into Bella from the bonfire. She's pushing a shopping cart and looking at an array of shampoos and conditioners. Standing next to her is this really pale guy with bronze hair and golden eyes. I decide to be nice and greet her.

"Hey Bella," I greet her. She looks down at me in surprise, like she can't believe that she's being talked to. Then she sees that it's just me.

"Oh, hey Persy. What are you doing here?" she asks me. I raise an eyebrow. Um... shopping, I say in my head. Out loud I say,

"Oh, you know, looking for facial cleanser to keep the acne away." She nods in understanding. Then a look of sympathy washes over her face.

"I heard about what happened with the police yesterday, and about that little boy." I groan. Can't anybody in this town keep a secret? Like seriously.

"How did you find out?"

"My dad's the chief of police."

"Of course he is," I mutter under my breath.

"What?" she asks.

"Oh nothing, I just want to say that I didn't do it-" I trail off as I, for the first time, notice her death date. It's just a couple of weeks from now, June twenty-third. It makes me sad that yet another person is going to die without me being able to prevent it. Because I know that she'll never believe me if I tell her. And that's when the stabbing pain shoots through my head. I cry out in pain and double over, dropping the basket I was carrying. Then I am pulled into a vision.

 _I'm running through the woods, away from the impending footsteps behind me. I pass by trees, trying to figure out where I am. I'm out of breath and my lungs scream for more oxygen, though I know that I can't stop because if I know that if I do, I'll die._

I come out of the vision to find myself screaming, on the floor and a pair of hands shaking me. I stop screaming as I look around. I can see and adolescent teenage cashier crouching in front of me, trying to clam me down, and a bunch of other people crowded around us.

"Miss, Miss are you alright?" the cashier asks. I just have time to look into the eye of the pale guy who was with Bella, and see his look of confusion and sympathy, before I black out.

* * *

I jolt awake to find that I'm in a hospital room. There is someone sitting in the chair next to my bed, holding my hand. I turn my head to see Seth sitting in the chair, worry written all over his face. I smile and reach my free hand to caress his cheek. When I do this, he sits up straight and looks at me. I let my hand fall as he sighs with relief.

"You're awake," he says.

"Yeah, I heard," I say smiling and he smiles back. Then, almost as soon as it came, it vanishes.

"What happened? Bella told us that you just started screaming out of nowhere." I sigh loudly and look up at the ceiling.

"I had a vision," I tell him. His eyebrows raise.

"Vision? About what?"

"I don't even know. I mean... It was like I was actually the person. I was running away from something. Like it was a life or death situation. It scared me." He reaches out and caresses my cheek, and let me tell you, it feels nice.

"Why were you scared?" he asks me. I shake my head, as if to make the images go away.

"Because maybe that's my future, you know? Maybe that's how I'm gonna die. I've never had any visions on how I'm gonna die, I've blocked myself from being able to know when I'm going to die. I don't want to know. But... now that the vision has come to me, I can't help but wonder if that's how I'm gonna kick the bucket."

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." We stay like that, staring each other in the eyes, our faces only inches apart for who knows how long. Then the door to the hospital room opens, and Seth and I break apart. The doctor comes in, along with three other people. The air gets caught in my throat as I recognize who these people are. The first person is an older man with graying brown hair; the second person is a girl my age with long strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes. The last person makes my stomach tie itself into a knot. He's tall, with a decent build, brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. It takes me a second to be able to speak.

"Ryan."

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	12. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Persy's P.O.V.

After almost a year since I last saw him, it's weird to look at Ryan. To see how he's changed in all of those months. My brother died about a month before Isabelle was born, and so I stayed with Sally and her family throughout the rest of my pregnancy and the two weeks before Isabelle died. Then, after she passed away and Ryan and I broke up, I decided that I didn't want to stay in New Mexico anymore so I left her house and went into foster care. I haven't seen any of them since. And since then, Ryan has grown more muscular and his brown hair has grown out a little. He always used to keep his hair short, almost like a buzz cut. But now it's grown out so his bangs hang in his eyes and cover his ears. His tanned skin is smooth and clear of any acne and his blue eyes are even more beautiful than I remember. And in that moment, as we look into each other's eyes, I can see the guy I fell in love with all of those years ago. I smile at him warmly, happy to see him; and he smiles back. Just a small smile, but still a smile. Throughout this interaction, Seth looks from me to Ryan and back to me, over and over. I can tell that he senses the connection between Ryan and I, but I choose to ignore his stares. Sally comes up to me and gives me a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much Persy," she says. I look at her and smile.

"Me too. Sorry I didn't keep in touch," I tell her. She shakes her head.

"It's okay, I don't blame you. You were going through a lot with your brother and Isabelle and you just needed to forget. I get it. Oh! I almost forgot, I brought this for you." She digs into her jeans pocket and comes up with a picture. The picture is of a small grave covered in flowers; the headstone says,

 _Isabelle Rose Santiago- Williams_

 _June 16, 2005- June 30, 2005_

 _Loving daughter and granddaughter_

"We went to visit her grave yesterday, before we left to come here. We brought flowers and everything and we even had a picnic and shared some stories about her. You know, kind of like a memorial." I smile weakly and nod. The doctor chooses that moment to clear his throat.

"So Persy, I need to ask you some questions for this form as nobody here knows this information," he says. I nod.

"Okay, ask away," I tell him.

"What's your full name?"

"Persephone Genevieve Williams."

"Persy is short for Persephone?" Seth asks me with his eyebrows raised. I shrug.

"What is your date of birth?" asks the doctor.

"December 11, 1989," I tell him.

"Your place of birth?"

"Albuquerque, New Mexico."

"Which hospital?"

"Presbyterian Rust Medical Center."

"What's your height?"

"Five foot two."

"One hundred-four pounds."

"Blood type?"

"B-." The doctor, Dr. White (4/26/58), raises his eyebrows.

"That blood type is the hardest to find a compatible donor, it's lucky you don't need a blood transfusion," he says. I frown. Okay… thanks for pointing that out. "Okay, lastly what are your parent's maiden names?"

"My father's name was Christian Albert Williams and my mother's maiden name was Phoebe Michelle Perez," I inform him.

"Was?"

"Yeah, they died on 9/11." His face grows grim.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he says.

"It's okay," I tell him.

"Well, we checked you out and there appears to be nothing wrong with you, so you can go home, but first I would like you to fill out some more paper work. And when you get home, I would advise that you take it easy for the rest of today and skip school tomorrow. Also, make sure you drink a lot of water."

I fill out all of the required paperwork and then ride home in a taxi along with Seth while Ryan, his dad and Sally take another taxi. When we arrive at Emily's house, I show the crew inside where we are hit with a delicious scent of cooking food. We all walk to the living room and I can see the whole gang, minus Emily, sitting there on the couches and floor, watching TV and talking. When they see me walk in, they all sigh.

"We've all been worried about you. Especially Emily, who's been cooking all afternoon to keep her mind off of the situation," Kim says. I shrug.

"Well I'm fine now," I tell them. Then Ryan, Sally and Mr. Santiago comes into the room. "Guys these are my friends Sally and Ryan and Ryan's father, Robert. He's going to be my lawyer." They all frown.

"Why do you need a lawyer?" asks Leah. I tell them about what happened with Patrick and the police.

"That is so messed up," Quil says.

"I know, but for right now, I can't do anything to prove that it wasn't me. As far as I know, they haven't found the body. But when they do, they can run tests for finger prints or something resembling DNA and then I'll be free. But until then, then I have to lay low," I tell them.

"She's right," Mr. Santiago says. "I'm going to go to the police station right now and talk to the detectives covering the case. And I'll probably have to set up a meeting with Persy and them in order to get a full view on this situation." He the turns around and leaves. Ryan turns to me and smiles.

"He doesn't waste any time does he?" he asks me. All eyes go to him. I smile widely, dimples showing.

"Nope. But I can tell you that it's starting to feel a lot like when we were younger. Remember when he used to leave us alone for like three hours and we would eat all the ice cream and end up being sick to our stomachs?" He smiles back at me.

"Yeah." Sally appears between us.

"But that was one of his mistakes, because the last time he left you home alone together, it kind of led to…," she trails off and a bunch of people raise their eyebrows. My cheeks heat up a little bit. "And of course that led to Isabelle being born. Not that Isabelle was a mistake, but I'm sure that Rob regretted leaving you alone." Everyone's mouths were hanging open now. This is too much information to be sharing.

"Sally, can you please be quiet?" I ask her. Don't get me wrong, I love Sally like she's my sister, but she has a tendency to ramble. Sally, realizing what she just said, shuts her mouth, thankfully. But it's too late, because everyone already heard her.

"Isabelle? You have a daughter?" Kim asks. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Then the pressure becomes too great, so I run upstairs to my room and slam my door shut.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? I have a lot planned for this story and I can't wait for you guys to read it. But I just want to say that after this chapter, I will be putting this story on hold while I pre-write a bunch of chapters for this story. I'll probably be writing all of the chapters for this story. That way I can regularly update the story. I will be doing this for my other stories as well. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	13. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

 **A/N: Hey guys! So I've finally found someone who I picture Persy as. The picture is on my Pinterest under the username: G Reader1. So please check that out.**

* * *

Persy's P.O.V.

The minute I close my door, I throw myself onto my bed and put a pillow over my face. Now they know. Now they all know about Isabelle. About how I was a teen mom. I can't believe Sally did that. There is a reason why I didn't want them to know about Isabelle. Because if they knew, then they would judge me. A lot of people judged me when they found out that I was pregnant. They called me names like "slut" and "whore". They kept on telling me to get an abortion or to give the baby up for adoption. They treated me as if I was trash, someone who they shouldn't look to for advice or as a good person. I eventually had to start going to school online. And then, when my brother passed away, I stayed with Sally for about two months. But after Isabelle died, I couldn't stand being around my friends anymore. I just needed to get out. So I had the social worker put me in foster care. From there I was passed around different homes. And then, in my last home, my foster father found out about how I used to be a teen mom. And I guess he thought I was easy, because he came home drunk one day and tried to convince me to have sex with him. When I denied, he started to beat me. I gave up a good fight, believe me. But he over powered me and he beat me to within an inch of my life. His wife, who was away on business, found me the next morning and immediately called the police. Unlike her husband, Laura was nice to me.

When I was finally well enough to talk, I told them about how Vincent beat me. They arrested him immediately and then I stayed in a girl's home until my sixteenth birthday, and then got emancipated.

I've been trying to forget my past ever since and I've been doing a great job until recently. And I feel that I can never really forget what has happened to me. Not while I'm still alive at least. I can feel Isabelle's spirit in y room right now. It's so heavy and so persistant that it makes my chest hurt. I miss her so much that it physically hurts to think of her. I would give anything to see her one more time.

I don't realize that I've fallen asleep until I'm woken up by a banging on the door. The pillow is off of my face and I'm tangled up in my purple comforter. I blink a bunch of times to let my eyes adjust to the darkness and then I look over at my alarm clock. It reads seven o'clock. I must have been really tired. I sit up and kick off the blanket and stand up. I go to the door and open it to reveal Seth standing on the other side. I squint at the brightness of the hall light.

"Yeah?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright. I would have been up here earlier but Kim told me to leave you alone. But now it's time for dinner, so I offered to come and get you," he says shyly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just sleeping," I tell him.

"Are you sure? It was kind of intense earlier. I know that you wanted to keep Isabelle a secret, and now you can't." I shrug. I am upset, but there's nothing I can do about it now so I just have to make the best of it.

"It's okay. I'm not that upset over it anymore."

"Well I just want you to know that I made everyone promise not to mention it at dinner. And by everyone I mean the three people that are still here besides your friends," he says. I raise my eyebrows.

"Where did everyone else go?" I ask him.

"They just had stuff to do," he tells me. I frown. I can tell he's lying, but I decide not to question it. "But, uh… dinner's ready so if you want to come down, you better be fast before the food is all gone." I nod.

"Okay, I'll be right down." He smiles and turns to go back down stairs. I close my door, turn the light on and stand in front of my mirror. I am decent looking with an hourglass figure, an olive complexion, a decent shaped nose, lips that are not too full but not too thin, almond shaped dark brown eyes framed by dark eyelashes, and thick brown-black hair that is naturally curly. I look like a lot like my mother, who was a Latina; and people have often commented on how I look Latina also. My brother, on the other hand had my father's pale-ish skin, dark brown hair and blue eyes.

My hair, right now, is frizzy and a mess from sleeping, so I take it out of the ponytail it was in, and brush it out the curls. I then, quickly, put it into a French braid that starts at the top of my head and ends in the middle of my back. Usually, because it's so curly, my hair ends a couple of inches below my shoulders, by when straight, it's longer. I then wash my face to wake myself up and then head downstairs. I walk into the kitchen to find a pot of chili steaming on the stove with a pot of white rice next to it and a pan of corn bread. My stomach growls just looking at it. I fill my plate, grab a cup of iced tea and join everyone at the table. And nobody says it, but I know that they are thinking about what was revealed this afternoon.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? So I know that I said that I was putting my stories on hold while I prewrite the chapters, but I don't think I'll do that. I guess I just needed a break from writing fanfiction. For those who don't know, I'm in my last couple of years of school. And I have to start thinking about college, I'm going to be majoring in English Literature, and so I'm kind of stressed out. Because the state I live in feels the need to test all of the high school students like twenty times a year. So… you know. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	14. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Persy's P.O.V.

The next time I get a vision is that night, when I'm dead asleep. I jerk awake as I'm pulled into a vision. And, since I've experienced this before, it doesn't give me a head ache.

 _~Start Vision~_

 _Once again I'm running as fast as I can. I see trees passing by me and I can tell that I'm in a woodsy type area. I'm gasping for breath and I fall a couple of times but manage to get up. It feels like my legs are not long enough to support this type of running. So, whoever I am, I'm most likely younger. I finally reach a small pond and almost fall in, but catch myself at the last second. But in the water, with the moon light shining on it, I see my reflection for the first time. I gasp out loud, in real life, I'm Patrick from the diner. A second later, someone grabs Patrick by the back of the neck and slams him into a tree. Then my airway is cut off as I stare into a pair of cold, hard eyes._

 _~End Vision~_

I gasp for air as I come out of the vision, my body seeming to think that it is actually being strangled. Then, the next thing I'm aware of, I'm out of my bed, on my hands and knees. It takes me a couple of minutes to calm down but I finally do. I then sit on the floor and lean my back against my bed. I close my eyes and lean my head back. At least now I know how Patrick died. I just have to find out who killed him so that I can clear my name. I open my eyes and look at my alarm clock and see that it's four-thirty in the morning. I groan as I think about the day to come. Mister Santiago scheduled a meeting with the police at ten in the morning so we can talk. I really don't want to talk to them at all, but I guess I don't have a choice.

I decide that I don't feel like going back to sleep so I get dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and go down stairs and paw through the fridge for food. I finally decide on yogurt with granola and an orange. I eat quietly and but my bowl in the sink. I then sit on the couch and stare off into space. That poor boy was murdered in cold blood. What could he have done to earn death? I bite my lip as I try to figure out who killed him. It had to be someone strong, with the force he hit that tree. And not to be sexist or anything, but a woman couldn't pack that kind of force. So it has to be a man. And when I looked into the guy's eyes, I could see that they were hazel, and there was wrinkles around them, so this guy has to be somewhere in his mid-forties to early fifties. That's as far as I can get at the moment, so I decide to let it go for the moment. I pull out the picture of Isabelle and look at it. I miss her so much. I wonder where I would be right now if she hadn't died. Would I still be in New Mexico? Would Ryan and I still be together? I can't say. All I do know is that I wouldn't be in this situation right now. I wouldn't be a suspect in a kidnapping and murder. But then again, I probably wouldn't have met Emily and the gang. I don't have time for all of this. In one week I'll be taking the test that'll determine whether or not I can skip to the twelfth grade. I have to study because I want to get out of here already. Don't get me wrong, I like it here, but I just want to escape my past.

I don't realize that I've fallen asleep until someone shakes me awake. I open my eyes and see Seth standing over me. I smile and stretch my arms.

"What time is it?" I ask him.

"Nine-thirty," he tells me. I stand up and look around myself. Emily must be at work, the same with Sam, so after I get back from the police station I'll have the house all to myself.

"I guess I have to get going. I have an appointment with the police station in half an hour." Then I notice something. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be in school?" He shrugs.

"I had some stuff to do around La Push for Sam, so I'm gonna go to school at eleven-thirty," he says. I nod.

"Well, I'd better get going. I'm sure Mr. Santiago is waiting for me," I tell him.

"I can't believe they don't believe you about you being able to see death dates. I mean, any idiot can see that you aren't capable of murder. I saw you cry while watching Titanic." I roll my eyes.

"I wasn't crying; my allergies were just acting up." He shakes his head.

"I wish there was some way you could prove to them that you really do see death dates, and that you were just trying to help the kid." That's when a lightbulb goes off in my head as I get an idea. I smile.

"Actually there is a way. Thanks for the idea Seth!" I kiss him on the cheek without thinking and turn around, slip on my shoes, grab my jacket and run out of the house. Twenty minutes later Mr. Santiago and I are seated in a dark interrogation room that looks like it does in movies. With a metal table, metal chairs, and a single light in the middle of the room. There was a two-way mirror on the one wall, where I'm sure a couple of cops are watching us.

"Okay Persy, so tell us what happened between you and the Mason's when they came to the diner you were working at," Manoso commands me. She's wearing gray dress pants, a white blouse and had her black hair in a tight bun.

"They came in and sat at the table I was assigned to so I took their orders and then I got a good look at them and saw that Patrick's death date was two days into the future. I had never seen a death date so soon on someone so young before. And so, being the nice person that I am, I wait until they finish their food and ask them if either of their sons were sick. They said no, and I told them about Patrick's death date, hoping that maybe they could keep an eye on him until those two days' pass. Because no death date is set in stone. But the parents started to get offended and accused me of trying to play a prank on them or something. Then the dad started shoving his finger in my face so I told him to get it out of my face. Then my friend came and broke it up and to stop bothering me and they left," I explain to them. Manoso and Morelli are writing everything down on note books.

"Did you see the Mason family after that?" Morelli asks. I shake my head.

"I'm still not buying the whole death date thing," Manoso says. That's when I remember my idea.

"What if I can prove it to you?" I ask them. They share a look and Mr. Santiago frowns.

"What do you mean? How would you prove it?" asks Morelli.

"Give me a stack of photos of people that you are absolutely sure I could not have met before and I will tell you the death date of each person. They could be dead or alive or whatever. You can even record me if you want to. Then you'll see that I'm not lying," I suggest. Morelli and Manoso have a quiet conversation for a minute before looking back at me.

"Alright, but you have to give us your phone and any electronic devices. And one of us is going to be staying here with you in order to make sure that you're not cheating. You just have to give us an hour to get ready," Morelli says.

"Okay, that's fine." I go out to the waiting room space along with Santiago. When we sit down, he looks at me with annoyance.

"What was that about?" he asks me.

"I figured that if I can get them to believe me about my being able to see death dates, then they'll stop looking at me about this." He just shakes his head.

An hour later Morelli calls me back to the room and when I get there I see a video camera set up pointing right at my chair. I sit down and Morelli gives me a stack of photos with a pen and post-it notes and gives me fifteen minutes to do all of the pictures. I get to work and thank the heavens that they circled the person they want me to tell the death date of and put the post-it's on the pictures. It only takes me three seconds for each picture and I am done in seven minutes.

"You're done?" Morelli asks me when I hand the pictures to her. "You still have… eight minutes left." I nod.

"Yeah, I'm done." I'm ushered back to the waiting room and it takes half an hour for them to come back and get me.

"I'm not sure how you did it, but you got every death date right. Down to the last minute," Manoso says. I smile and raise my eyebrows.

"So does that mean I'm not a suspect anymore?" I ask eagerly. Morelli's face turns somber.

"I'm afraid not. Even though this has made us believe you, we can't cross you out from the suspect list yet. But we will be looking at the diner security cameras from two days before Patrick disappeared. Hopefully that'll be of some use to us," she says. I sit back in my chair, defeated. I then bite my lip and try to stay calm.

"We'll be back," Santiago says. Then we leave, with me fighting back tears the whole time.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? So I just want to say that I got the whole "seeing death dates" idea from the book "When" by Victoria Laurie. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	15. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

 **A/N: I'm not sure why I'm writing another chapter for this story considering I just uploaded a chapter this past weekend, but I guess that I feel like writing for this story more than the others right now. So I have an idea as to where I want this story to go. And for about five or six chapters or so there will be a sort of love triangle going between Persy, Ryan and Seth. I've never done a love triangle before, so I would like to try it out. Also I saw the movie The Fifth Wave in theaters and may I say that it was amazing! I loved Chloë Moretz as Cassie and Alex Roe as Evan. And can I just say that Alex Roe is really hot. Um... is that TMI or do the other girls out there think the same?**

* * *

Persy's P.O.V.

When I get home, Seth is not there but Ryan is. When I ask him where Sally is, he tells me that she's out shopping for some clothes and stuff down in Port Angeles.

"Only Sally can think about shopping at a time like this," I say to Ryan as we sit on the couch next to each other. He smiles widely.

"Yeah, only Sally can do a lot of things. But I tried to convince her not to go, what will the mass murders going on in Seattle," he says. I nod. These past few weeks there have been a lot of murders and disappearances. I try not to think about it because it's hard to think of something so terrible happening so close by.

"You can never talk her out of anything," I tell him. "Why even try?" He shrugs.

"So what happened at the police department? Seth told me that you had an idea."

"Yeah, but it didn't work like I'd hoped it would. My idea was to prove to them that I really can see death dates. So I told them a bunch of death dates of people I didn't know, and I think they believe me now; but they still see me as a suspect." I sigh loudly. "I have two final exams plus I have a huge test that determines whether or not I can skip to the twelfth grade. I don't need all of this." He looks at me with those beautiful baby blue eyes, and I can feel my heart melting under his gaze. I know that we are broken up, but there will always be a part of me that is in love with him. I mean, it's not like we had this terrible break up where one cheated on or lied to the other. It was a mutual agreement that we needed to take a break after the death of our daughter to just catch a breath and get over the loss. And nobody can expect me to just forget about him, because he was my first love. And it's not that easy to forget your first love.

"Is there any way for you to do your own research?" he asks me. I shrug.

"How would I do that? It's not like I know where the Mason's live."

"They have to live somewhere in either La Push or Forks. So let's go for a drive and see what we can find out." I bite my lip. Do I really want to that? I don't want to get in any trouble.

"Why the fuck not?" I tell Ryan. "Let's go." We get into the car that Ryan's father had rented and we drive around town. I have recently gotten my drivers' license and so far I really love driving. We drive around for forty-five minutes and come up with nothing. I sigh with frustration. "We've been driving for almost an hour and haven't seen anything."

"It's okay, let's just keep it up for a little while longer. If we don't find anything in the next fifteen minutes we can stop for today." I nod and we drive around for fifteen more minutes. I'm about to give up, when I finally see it. I stop abruptly as I spot Kyle Mason coming out of a countryside blue house. "Easy!" Ryan says when I step on the breaks. Then he looks in the direction I'm looking in. "I'm guessing this is it?" I nod as I put the car in reverse, out of sight of Kyle, but a great view for us. We watch as Kyle locks up the house and waits in front of his house for about five minutes. I frown.

"What the hell is he waiting for?" I ask. Ryan shrugs. At that second a red sedan pulls up and parks. Then a woman with blonde hair and boobs as big as my head, jumps out of the car and runs towards him. The two of them greet each other with a passionate make out session. I raise my eye brows way up as Ryan's mouth drops open.

"I take it that this is not Mrs. Mason?" he asks me. I shake my head, unable to speak. The two of them kiss so long that I think I'm about to puke from being grossed out, when they finally break apart. They then get into boobs-as-big-as-my-head's car and drive off.

"What the fuck just happened?" Ryan asks.

"I'm pretty sure that that was a gnarly game of tonsil hockey. Jeez Louise," I say.

"You're telling me." I shake my head.

"Okay, so now we know that Mr. Mason is cheating on his wife with someone half his age. Do you think it would be bad to break into their house and snoop?"

"I wouldn't be against it, it's just that how are we going to break in exactly?" I look over at him.

"Do you still carry around that multi-tool?" He frowns, confused.

"Yeah, why?"

"Get it out, I'm gonna need it." I dig in the glove compartment and come up with two paperclips, perfect. I drive around the block and park on the next street over so people don't see the car and write down the license plate number. "Let's go to the back door so nobody sees us." We go to the back door and I use the multi-tool and the paper clips to start picking the lock, and a few seconds later the door opens.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Ryan asks me as we walk into the house. It's a modern family home with nice furniture and stainless steel appliances.

"When I was living in Brooklyn. You'd be surprised at the kind of stuff you could learn while living there," I tell him. "Alright, you take the downstairs and I'll take the upstairs. If anybody comes home and you notice in time, then just come and get me. I'll do the same." He nods and gets to work. I run up the stairs and the second I step into what I'm assuming is David's rooms due to the extensive amount of Spiderman and Wolverine posters and Marvel graphic novels all over, it starts pouring rain outside. I mentally groan and roll my eyes. Then I walk into the nearest room. And with my luck, I walk into Patrick's room. His room is filled with dinosaurs everywhere. I'm guessing that I am the first person to come into his room since he disappeared due to the musty scent in the air. I look around and feel a pang in my chest.

It's so depressing in here, like I can feel Patrick's spirit in this very room. "Don't worry Pat, I'll catch your killer. I promise," I whisper. I then go over to his wooden dresser and search through his dresser but don't find anything. I then go into his toy chest and search it but come up empty. When I finish up in his room, I close the door behind me, and move on to the master bedroom. I dig through Linda's dresser and come up empty, though I find a bunch of thongs and lace bras in there, gross. I wear regular white underpants and under wire bras. I look through the closet and come up empty. Then I finally look through Kyle's dresser and the first drawer I look through I find something interesting, a crumpled up piece of paper. I frown as I smooth the paper out. Then my eyes widen. The picture is of Kyle (I know that because there is the word Daddy on it with an arrow pointing to the stick figure) and then there is a stick figure with blonde hair and two large circles drawn on her chest. The two stick figures are kissing and I can guess who those stick figures are. I fold the paper up and slip it into my pocket and move on. I move to the master bathroom and I find nothing so I turn to walk out of the room. But when I do, the floorboard squeaks. I look down and try the board a couple more times. I furrow my eyebrows and quickly move the rug out of the way. And sure enough, a wide piece of floor board is out of place, like it had been cut out and removed then put back again. My heart beats faster as I lift the wood and then then my throat completely closes so that I can barely breathe.

There, in the hole, is a pile of clothes completely covered in mud and blood, and a pair of hiking boots in the same condition. I'm about to scream out of pure horror, when a hand covers my mouth. I go completely berserk and trash around trying to get away and trying to scream, but then hear a familiar voice.

"It's me! It's me! Calm down," Ryan says. I relax as his hands drop from my mouth. I look at him while my heart slows down.

"Oh my God, Ryan. You scared the crap out of me!" I whisper-shout at him.

"Sorry! It's just that you were being really quiet up here and I wanted to check on you. I walked in when you opened the floorboard." I turn back to the pile. "I guess we know who killed Patrick." He nods and rubs the side of his face. "What do we do now? Go to the police?" I shake my head.

"No, not yet." Ryan frowns.

"Why not? We caught him." I tell him about the visions I've been getting.

"I think the next vision I'm going to get is going to tell me where his body is buried. For right now You have to get some gloves on and I'll take pictures of the clothes and boots with my cell phone." We do exactly that then but everything back in place. We are finally able get the hell out of there. But on the way to the car, the day's events come back to me. Two yards from the car, images of the bloody clothes come back to me, and I kneel and vomit in the grass.

Ryan is super nice about it, holding my hair away from my face and rubbing my back. He used to do that while I was pregnant with Isabelle and had morning sickness.

"I'm sorry," I apologize to him.

"For what?" he asks me like I'm crazy.

"For bringing you into this." He puts one arm around my shoulders and one arm under my knees and lifts me with ease off the ground. Then he starts walking towards the car. He shakes his head.

"Persephone Williams, don't you ever apologize for asking me for help. You are the mother of my daughter, so whenever you need help with something, anything, then you just have to ask, and I'll be there," he says. I try to be serious, but I can't.

"That was really poetic," I say, smiling. He cracks a smile as he sets me down by the passenger side door and opens it.

"Thanks, but I mean it." He kisses me on the cheek and walks over to the drivers' side and gets in. When I don't do the same, he looks up at me. "Are you coming?" I smirk works its way onto my lips as I climb into the car. And the only thing I can think about on the way home, instead of Patrick and Kyle, is the kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please Review!**

 **~Gina**


	16. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Persy's P.O.V.

"Where have you guys been?" Emily asks us as Ryan and I walk through the front door. After we had driven away from the Mason house, Ryan had treated me to food at Cody's diner. We had even gotten ice cream after. And we eventually lost track of time and now it's five o'clock. Everyone was at the table eating fried chicken with mashed potatoes and broccoli. There are a few faces missing like Paul, Embry and Leah though I'm not sure why they would miss out on Emily's cooking.

"We've just been out. You know, sightseeing," I tell them. They raise their eyebrows.

"Oh really? Sightseeing," Jake says tauntingly. Ryan, confused, starts to ask me what I'm talking about, but I pinch him hard in the side.

"Ah!" he says. He looks me with an annoyed expression. I give him a look that says "just go with it."

"Yeah, I was just showing Ryan around La Push and Forks. You know, since this is his first time outside of New Mexico I thought that I'd give him a tour," I say. Emily looks unconvinced but nods.

"Alright, are you hungry?" she asks us.

"No, we ate at Cody's," I tell her. "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to go up to bed."

"Really? It's five o'clock on a Friday," Sally says. I feign a yawn.

"I know but I had a busy day filled with activity and I still have homework left over from yesterday. So I really want to do that so I don't have to worry about it on Sunday." I look over at Ryan. "I'll call you if I find anything else." He nods in understanding and I turn around and climb the stairs to my room.

When I get up there I do my homework and then study a little bit for the big test. I then take a shower and get dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt and climb into bed while I study the drawing I had gotten from Kyle's room. I'm guessing that maybe Patrick caught Kyle and boobs-as-big-as-my-head playing tonsil hockey or maybe hide the sausage and started drawing pictures of it. Then, when he showed his father, Kyle chased him into the woods then killed him and hid his body. I just have to figure out where he hid his body so that I can show the police the pictures I took and therefore clear my name. I bite my lip and sigh loudly. What would my dad do in a situation like this? I imagine him staying up all night trying to figure out how to solve this problem. Imagine my brother sneaking out in the middle of the night trying to investigate the scenario. Imagine my mother hitting up the whiskey cabinet. I smile as I think about my family. I remember when I was nine years old and my father used to let me watch him build doll houses for the local toy store. It was a hobby that he had picked up when he had to take medical leave due to being injured by falling off of a ladder and breaking his leg while on a job; he was a carpenter. I remember how he would let me place all of the furniture in the house however I wanted to. Then, when he had built five or six of them, he would allow me to go with him when he dropped them off at the toy store. Then, when we got home, my mother would scold him in Spanish.

"¿Por qué le llevará a hacer eso? No va a enseñarle nada," she would say. And if you don't speak fluent Spanish like I do, it basically means "why would you take her to do that? It's not going to teach her anything." My mom was always a "glass half empty" kind of person why my father was a "glass half full" kind of person. And when I was five years old, when mom was away on business-she was a lawyer, he would let me stay up past my bed time to watch reruns of _Tom and Jerry_ and drink chocolate milk. My brother, who was my sister at the time, would go to bed exactly on time, the goody two shoes that he was when he was that age. Of course, at the age of five, my bed time was seven-thirty so the latest he would let me stay up would be eight-thirty. Then he would take me to bed, lay me down and tell me amazing bedtime stories about how his parents moved to America from Greece when they were eighteen. About how they worked hard to get where they had as business people. He would tell me how, one time, they almost got sent back to Greece because they thought they lost their citizenship papers. He also told me that their last name used to be Vasilakis before they came to the U.S. but my grandfather wanted to start fresh in America so he changed his last name to something easier to pronounce. He told me that my grandparents had him when they were older, like forty-five, and that was why they were no longer alive, as they died when they were in their seventies. And my mom and dad didn't have me until their early thirties. Then, when he was finished, Dad would tuck me in, kiss me on the forehead and turn out the light, leaving the door slightly open behind him. And even though he would have never admitted it, I know that I was his favorite. He had never told these stories to Derick, though that might be because Derick was never interested in our family history like I am. In fact, one of these days I should go on toand type my name in to get the full gist of my ancestors.

As for my mother's side of the family, her parents immigrated to the U.S. from Puerto Rico in the late forties and basically worked their asses off until they qualified for disability. My grandfather José died in eighty-one, a year before Derick was born, due to a stroke and my grandmother Lizbeth died fourteen years later of a heart attack. The reason why it had hit me so hard when she died was because I had seen it coming, unlike my brother's death. I had been pregnant with Isabelle back then and was too wacked up on prenatal vitamins and hormones to notice his death date.

As I'm thinking this, I hear a knock on the door. "Come in," I call out as I put the drawing away. The door opens and Seth steps in.

"Did I wake you?" he asks. I shake my head.

"Nah, I was already awake, thinking about Patrick," I tell him. He furrows his eyebrows.

"Who's Patrick?"

"The little boy that the police are accusing me of kidnapping. I can't get him out of my head. It's like my mind wants me to figure this out, but it's making it extremely hard for me." I sigh loudly as I lean against the head board.

"So… do want to tell me where you really were today?" he asks with curiosity. My eyes widen.

"How did you figure it out? That I was lying, I mean." He shrugs.

"When you came back tonight, you didn't look like someone who was out sightseeing all day."

"What did I look like?"

"Like you were scared. For what, I don't know. But you looked like you just got told really bad news, like your parents' died." I cringe. "Sorry," he says realizing what he just said. I shake my head and close my eyes. "So can you tell me." I take a deep breath and tell him about Kyle and Miss Boobs-as-big-as-my-head, and the clothes and boots we found under the floorboards. I show him the pictures I took and the drawing. I really don't know why I am doing this. Telling him, I mean. But for some reason it feels like I can trust him; like I can tell him anything. By the time I'm finished he's in shock.

"Wow, that's… that's… that's just crazy. Why didn't you come to me for help?" he looks hurt. I roll my eyes.

"Because it's bad enough that Ryan is already a part of this; I don't want to drag you down too," I tell him.

"I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can but it would be on my conscience if you got hurt. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt."

"Well, what else did you find? Anything I can help with?" I give him an annoyed look but tell him about my last vision and where The Mason house is located. His face lights up.

"I might be able to take you to search that area behind the woods. I know that area really well." I raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? You would do that?"

"Yeah. We can go know if you want. It's not too late out." I smile and stand up.

"Okay, let me get dressed and we can head out, okay?"

"Sure." He walks out of the room and I get dressed into my jeans and t-shirt from today and pull my hair into a ponytail. After I slide my feet into my shoes and throw on my father's flannel sweater, I throw open my bedroom door and see Seth waiting for me with a couple of flash lights. We sneak out the back and head out to the rental car.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	17. Chapter 16

**I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Persy's P.O.V.

Seth and I drive over to the Mason's house and park a couple of blacks away. Then we get out of the car and start jogging into the woods behind their house. We walk for maybe two minutes before I trip over something and scrape my knees.

"Ow! Shit!" I hiss. Seth helps me up and I dust the dirt off of my butt.

"Are you okay?" he asks me. I turn on the flash light I had brought and start walking again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just keep moving; this place gives me the heebie-jeebies." We walk for about half an hour without finding anything. I sigh impatiently. "We came here for nothing. Kyle probably just dumped Patrick's body in the ocean. Plus, my hands are freezing."

"Let's just keep at for a little while longer and then we can go." We walk for another five minutes and my fingers are literally about to fall off because they're so cold. And that's when I see it. I don't notice it at first but as we're passing by the tree it's hanging from; it skims the top of my head. I look up and shine my light at it. I stop breathing and my heartrate picks up. There, hanging from the lowest branch, is a Thomas the train shirt; the same shirt Patrick was wearing to the diner when I first met his family. It's ripped and tattered and has blood stains on it.

"S-Seth," I call out. A second later he appears at my side, looking at the same thing I'm looking at. He whispers something under his breath and then starts to reach for the blue shirt, but I stop him. "Wait! I want to take a picture of it first." I hand the flashlight to Seth, instructing him to keep it on the shirt; and take out my phone, snapping a picture of it. I then look around myself, taking in the forest. And that's when it hits me. "I recognize this place!" I whisper to Seth. He frowns.

"You do?"

"Yeah, from my vision. We must be getting close to where Kyle murdered Patrick. Come on, I'll lead the way." I start running in the direction Patrick was running in my vision, getting a sense of déjà vu. This scene right now feels so similar to the one in which Patrick was in not too long ago; and it scares me. Seth keeps up with me easily, which I can understand considering he's well-built and tall. And in minutes we're at the place that's been haunting me for days. We stop running and I take a minute to catch my breath.

"Is this it," Seth asks me. I nod.

"This is where my visions lead me. I'm sure that he's buried-," I cut off as I notice something that sends my heart fluttering; and not in a good way. By some trees, is a patch of dirt that looks like it's been upturned recently. I'm shaking now, and not because of the cold. "That's it, Seth." He looks in the direction I'm looking in and his eyes narrow. We start walking over to where the burial site is, and when we get there, we only hesitate for a second before we start digging.

I kneel over and vomit whatever is left in my stomach from earlier in the night the second the smell hits me. The smell is so vile it makes me feel as if I have the flu and that my stomach is about to be shredded apart. The body in the hole is Patrick Mason, alright. He was cut into small pieces. His arms, legs and head are all dismembered from his body. And there are bruises and cuts all over his body. And when I'm done throwing up, I start sobbing. Seth's warm arms wrap around me and comfort me as I cry. I get the front of his shirt all wet from my tears, but he doesn't seem to care. He then picks me up and carries me away from the stench; and when he does, my stomach begins to settle. He sets me on my feet a couple of yards from the scene and looks down at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he asks. I nod and run my fingers through my hair. His thumb runs over my cheeks, whipping away the tears the rest there.

"I can't go back over there, Seth. I just can't face it," I tell him. He nods in understanding.

"It's okay, Persy. You don't have to," he sooths me. I take out my phone and dial nine-one-one.

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?" the nine-one-one operator says. It is a woman who sounded like she isn't much older than me.

"Hi, I found the body of Patrick Mason. The little boy who went missing in Washington a few days ago. He's dead and cut up into tiny pieces. And I need the police here right now," I say into the phone. And after I say that, for a minute, it's quiet.

"Okay, what's your destination?"

"La Push, Washington. I'm in the middle of the woods. About three miles east of the Mason house." I tell her the address.

"And what's your name?" I hang up the phone, not giving her an answer. As I was talking, Seth went over to the spot where Patrick is buried, and started to cover him up again. I'm about to ask him why he's doing it, when a large force hits me hard on the side of the head, knocking me down to the ground. My eyesight disappears for a full ten seconds while I try to adjust to the pain. And before I can full recover, someone kicks me in the stomach and then steps on my arm, or more like stomps on it, and I hear a loud cracking sound, and then I feel the pain. The hot, white, searing pain. I scream and thrash around as I try to swallow down the pain that's running through me.

My vision clears and then I can see my assaulter as clear as day. Kyle Mason, his eyes, the same eyes that I saw in my vision, looking down into my eyes.

"You stupid, fucking bitch!" he roars. "I could have gotten away with his murder if it wasn't for you and your little fuckboys! I could have convinced my wife to move on and to fucking have another kid! I could have cut that slut you saw me with to the side and became a real family guy if it wasn't for your nosy bitch." Okay, so I know that it's inappropriate for a time like this, but when he said that last part, the theme song for "Family Guy" goes through my head. I'm not really sure why, but it does. Maybe it's my brain's way of helping me to cope with what's happening. And that's when I see it; his death date. From the last time I was close to him, his death date went from 10/19/31, to 6/19/06. That's today.

"Hey!" Seth yells so loud that it scares the shit out of me. I swear, if one more person scares me then I'm going to piss myself. I painfully turn my head to see Seth shaking so hard it's hard to focus on him. And that's when something unbelievable happens. Seth transforms into a horse sized, sandy colored wolf. My eyes widen and I give a squeak of fear. Kyle's face drains of color and I can see pure fear in his eyes. The wolf lunges at Kyle and tears him up pretty badly. My heart is beating so fast it hurts and my left arm feels like it's on fire.

"Seth," I say. Everything is starting to go black. But I need to stop him. "Seth." That time gets his attention and the second he meets my eyes, I black out.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please reviews!**

 **~Gina**


	18. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Persy's P.O.V.

The first thing I become aware of is an annoying beeping sound that sounds like it's coming from right beside me. You know that feeling when you're coming out of the sleeping state and you feel really relaxed and you feel like each breath you take is like breathing the air from heaven itself? Well that's how I feel right now. I don't know why but the air kind of smells like rubbing alcohol and a flowers.

Where am I? That's the only question going through my mind at the moment. I can't, for the life of me, remember what happened. And then I hear voices and notice the warm hand holding mine.

"When do you think she's gonna wake up?" someone asks. No, not someone; Seth! I hear other people in the room, shifting in their seats.

"She'll wake up when she's ready to. You have to understand that Kyle hit her pretty hard with that rock. She has a serious concussion and her body needs to heal. And if her body decides that it needs to rest in order to heal, then we have to abide by that decision," Emily says.

"Don't worry Seth, she'll be fine," Sue says.

"I shouldn't have brought her into the woods like that. It was so stupid," Seth mutters.

"Don't be hard on yourself, man. It was just as mush my fault as it was yours. I brought her into the devil's lair. I heard the police talking and they said that, when they searched Kyle's house, they found security cameras all around the house. If you hadn't had brought her out to the woods, he would have hurt her some other way. He could have gone to her school, or made her have a car accident, or even snuck into her room at night. But because you found Patrick's body, with Kyle's finger prints all over it, Patrick finally found the justice he deserved. And Kyle is dead and off the streets for good," Ryan says. Wait, Ryan's here? My crush and ex-boyfriend in the same room. That's interesting. And wait some more, Kyle's dead. Well, it shouldn't surprise me, I've never been wrong about a death date before. But the fact is that, now that it's all coming back to me, Seth killed him. I internally shudder. I'm gonna have to ask him about the "turning into a wolf" thing, later. I slowly open my eyes to a white hospital room filled with people I know. And for a second my eyes have to adjust to the bright light.

"She's waking up," Sam says. And you can guess what happens next. Everybody tells me that they are so glad that I'm okay and they ask me questions like: what was I thinking? Didn't I know that I could've been killed? You know, stuff like that. I have to wait for a full five minutes to talk before they're done yelling at me. I swear, it's like they are my parents. But my mother probably would have grounded me for two years if she was alive, and my father would not allow me to watch him build his doll houses for a month. I'm not sure what Derick would do if he was alive.

"Are you guys done now?" I croak as soon as they go quiet.

"Yeah, I think so," Rob says. He rolls his eyes and runs his fingers through his thinning brown hair. "I swear. You're just like your father. Christian was always trying to do the right thing, no matter what the cost was to him. He would have died if it meant that he could do the right thing." That statement coaxes a smile out of me. "And don't even get me started on your mother. Phoebe was exactly the same except ten times worse."

"Okay Rob, I get it. I'm exactly like my parents." It's quiet then as I look around the room, my eyes eventually fall on Seth. He avoids my eyes and I frown. Why does he look guilty? I push myself to make myself comfortable and for the first time realize that the lower half of my left arm is in a cast. I'm confused before remembering that Kyle broke my arm. Emily, noticing my glance, says,

"They had to do surgery on your arm in order to fix the bone and then put it in a cast so it can heal properly, I hope this won't be a problem for you when you take that big test." I shake my head.

"Nah, I'm right handed." I then turn my attention back to Seth. But before I can do anything, the doctor comes in. And he's not the doctor I had the last time I was here. This doctor looks incredibly young, like in his mid to late twenties with blond hair and gold eyes and really pale skin. Behind him Bella and her boyfriend walks in. To make a long story short he just asked me a bunch of questions and then told me that the police were here to see me. So I get dressed in the clothes Emily brought for me and we all head out. Everyone else took cars to the hospital so I decide to take a taxi to the police station. And everyone, even Seth's older sister Leah and Edward and Bella, insists on staying with me while I wait.

"You know that you're gonna have to explain to me what happened in the woods, you know that?" I whisper to Seth.

"I know," he says. At that moment the taxi pulls up to the curb. Before turning to leave, I stand on tip toe and give him a kiss, on the lips. When I pull back I can feel all the eyes on us, burning holes into me. Seth's eyes are wide with surprise. "What was that for?"

"For saving my life," I tell him. Then I turn around and get into the taxi.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think about Seth and Persy's first kiss? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	19. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Persy's P.O.V.

Once I tell the police about what happened the other night in the woods, I'm allowed to go home. And I'm forever grateful because I'm so fatigued right now. I just want to go home and take a nice, hot bath and study for the test. But the odds are not in my favor for when I get home, I find out that I have bigger problems to worry about. As I'm about to walk into the living room, I freeze as I hear Ryan talking.

"Yeah, Persy has gone through a lot of loss in her life. She doesn't show it, but I can tell that she's depressed to some degree. Being able to see what she sees, being able to see when people are going to die takes its toll on her," he says.

"I can't even imagine," Emily says.

"After her parents died, she stayed with her brother but I could tell that she felt responsible for them dying. And then, when her brother died, she felt even more responsible. She was pregnant with Isabelle at the time and she had a bad case of morning sickness so she didn't notice his death date in time."

"What about Isabelle? How did she die? Did Persy see it coming?" asks Kim.

"Isabelle died of SIDs when she was two weeks old. Persy didn't see it coming as Isabelle was too young." It's quiet for a moment.

"Do you still love her? Persy, I mean," Seth asks. I bite my lip as I wait for his answer. I hear Ryan take a deep breath.

"Yeah, I do still love her. I mean, she's the mother of my daughter, and the first girl I've ever loved. So yeah, I will always love her." Another moment of silence passes. "Are you gonna come out Persy?" I close my eyes and silently curse myself for getting caught. I slowly come out into the open and everyone looks at me.

"How did you know I was eavesdropping?" I ask him.

"You smell strongly of antibacterial wipes," he tells me. I sniff myself and sure enough, he's right. I wrinkle my nose and try to ease the awkwardness.

"Yeah, I have to go take a shower." I look over at Emily. "Do have any plastic gabs I can use to wrap my arm in?" Emily gives me a plastic shopping bag and helps me put it on. I then say goodbye to everyone and go upstairs and take a long, hot shower and get dressed in a pair of sweatpants. After that, I study for my test. A couple of hours later, while I'm taking a break from studying and am looking through some old pictures, I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in," I call out. Ryan opens the door and comes in.

"Hey," he says. I smile.

"Hey." He sits on the bed across from me.

"So, my dad, Sally and I are leaving in a couple of hours." I raise my eyebrows.

"Really?" He nods.

"Yep, we're heading back to New Mexico at around five. I look into his blue eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too." We don't talk for a while. Both of us just staring at one another.

"Where is everybody?" I ask finally.

"Sam and Emily and their friends went to the beach for a cook out. My dad went to the police station to fix any last minute troubles, and Sally is at the diner with some guy she met," Ryan tells me. I almost laugh at that last part. And that's when my feelings for Ryan overwhelm me. I put the photo album down and leans towards him. But just as my lips are about to meet his, he stops me. "No Persy, we shouldn't."

"Please? It's just one last kiss," I beg quietly. He looks at me for a second, before giving in. And his lips cover mine. And it's like I'm whole again. It's like it used to be when I still had some happiness left in me. I know that I would never be able to be in a relationship with Ryan again, but I just need this. One more time. To feel loved again. If you haven't guessed yet, Ryan and I didn't stop at just kissing. We did so much more, this time with protection, and when we are done, I lay warmly in his arms; happy for the first time in what seems like forever.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	20. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Persy's P.O.V.

By the time I wake up the next morning Ryan is gone. I rub my eyes and sit up, turning on the bedside lamp. I yawn and look around the room, taking in the scene. Everything seems the same as it was when I fell asleep last night. My book bag on the far side of the room, my clothes strewn on the floor, my dignity hanging over the door knob. I can't believe that I slept with Ryan last night. I must have seemed so desperate. I rub my eyes again and groan. I guess I needed it, to forget about everything that was happening to me. I get up and pad over to the bathroom, naked, and look into the mirror. My curly hair is a mess and I have circles under my eyes. I didn't get a lot of sleep. I take a quick shower, only washing my body, and put on jeans and a t-shirt and slip on a pair of socks. It's Sunday, the day before my big test and I can't force myself to study. I just don't have the energy to do it. As I'm heading out of my room, I spot a note on my door.

 _Persy_ , it reads,

 _Sorry I didn't get the chance to say goodbye before I left, but you were asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake you. I used your shower to clean up, I hope you don't mind but I was all sweaty and I didn't want to sit on a plane for however many hours like that. I'm pretty sure Sally knows what happened between us last night, don't ask me how she knows because I have no idea. She asked me how it was. (?) I swear it's like she's TRYING to creep me out with that mindreading crap. Anyway, I'll call you when we land, and I'm pretty sure that Sally will want to talk to you. TTYL._

 _~Ryan_

I smirk as I fold the letter back up and stuff it into my pocket. Sally always had a sixth sense about those kinds of things. She knew I was pregnant before I even knew it. She had walked up to me, looked me over, and was like,

"You might want to take a pregnancy test just to be sure." I, who had been hanging Halloween decorations at the time, had dropped the roll of tape that I had been holding and stared at her, wide eyed. Me, a fourteen-year-old at the time, could not even imagine myself being pregnant, let alone taking a pregnancy test or having a baby. I had then said,

"W-what are y-you talking a-about?" I was so nervous. As far as Ryan and I knew, nobody had known that he and I had had sex. My brother would have beaten the shit out of Ryan if he had found out. And my best friend, Sally-Marie Smith, had her eyebrows raised and a knowing look on her face. My heart was pounding against her chest and I couldn't seem to catch my breath. My parents had never gotten the chance to give me "the talk", but Sally's parents had, the year before and we had learned about it in health class that year. I was a freshman in high school at the time and I knew that I didn't want to be that girl that got knocked up at homecoming.

"You're pregnant!" Sally had squealed quietly. "I mean you'll have to take a test to be sure. But I'm almost positive!" I had been so startled that I didn't protest when Sally had brought me to the store that was down the road from her house and we bought two pregnancy tests with her allowance. Both of the tests had come up positive and I nearly died. I was two weeks pregnant and I was scared about what everybody was going to say when I told them.

I told Ryan first, of course. Then I told my brother and Ryan's parents. After that I had to tell the authorities at my school so they do get alarmed if I ran out of class with morning sickness. I had gone to the doctor's office and it was officially confirmed; I was pregnant. Everyone, especially Derick, thought that Ryan would break up with me, if not during the pregnancy then after that. But We had actually gotten through the pregnancy, birth and the two weeks she was alive. But those two weeks after she died were too painful for us, and we broke up. I named Isabelle after Belle from Beauty and the Beast. That's my favorite movie. Her middle name, Rose, had come from Sleeping Beauty, you know, Briar Rose. I'm a huge Disney fan.

The next thing I'm aware of, I'm sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bagel with cream cheese and a cup of coffee. I love coffee. I had practically died when I had to give it up for the nine months that I was pregnant. But now I can drink it all I want.

"Hey Persy," Emily greets me as she walks into the kitchen. She has a robe on over her night gown.

"Hey Emily," I say.

"What's on the agenda for you today?"

"I think that I'm gonna just stay here and relax. I have to give Seth a call because he has a lot explaining to do."

"I know he does. He's been wanting to tell you for a while, but he couldn't find the right time to do it." I raise my eyebrows.

"Wait, you know about him being able to turn into a wolf?"

"Yeah. Everyone who you met at the bonfire that first night knows. And Seth is not the only one who can do it, either. But I'm not gonna say anymore. Seth has to be the one to tell you," she tells me. I sit back in my chair and take a deep breath. I'm so confused right now, all of my life I've never believed in supernatural creatures like vampires and werewolves; but now I'm not sure what's real and what's fake. I lick my lips and stand up.

"I'm gonna go see Seth. Do you mind if I use your car?" I ask.

"Sure, just be back by three, I have to go shopping." I nod and head out.

* * *

 **A/N: I intended to have Seth explain to Persy about shape shifters in this chapter, but I had to get a chapter up for you guys today. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	21. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Persy's P.O.V.

I pull up to the Clearwater household ten minutes later and shut my car off. I then lean back in my seat and look at it. If you had told me two weeks ago that werewolves are real, I would have thought that you were crazy. I used to think that stuff like that didn't exist; only in the story books. But then again, nobody should be able to see death dates; and yet here I am. Persephone Genevieve Williams, the girl that knows when everyone is going to die. It's kind of ironic that I have this gift and my name is Persephone. I once looked up the name Persephone and it literally means destroyer of peace and bringer of death. So thanks Mom and Dad for naming me something that has a messed up meaning. At least my middle name is normal. I take a deep breath as I open the car door and get out. I walk up the path to the house and knock on the door.

A minute later Sue opens the door and a surprised look crosses her face when she sees that it's me.

"Persy, what are you doing here?" she asks me. I smile at her warmly.

"I'm here to see Seth," I tell her.

"Okay, come on in!" I step into the house and look around. The walls are lined with family photos, soccer trophies on shelves and girl and boy scout sashes filled with badges. I smile at a picture of an eight-year-old Seth with his two front teeth missing. He's so cute. But then I feel guilty. I just had sex with my ex-boyfriend and now I'm thinking about getting with another guy? Gosh, I am such a slut. I push those thoughts away. "Seth's in his room. Upstairs third door on your right." I nod.

"Thanks." I head up the stairs and I stop outside his door. My heart speeds up at the thought of seeing him, and I can't stop smiling. I knock lightly on the door and wait. No answer. I knock again, but get the same results. I decide to open the door and pray that he's not naked or something. I internally snort. Okay Persy, like you wouldn't want to see him naked. But he's not naked, he's fast asleep on his too small bed in a pair of sweat pants and a wife-beater shirt. His black hair is messy, sticking out in every direction.

I slowly walk over to his bed and sit down on the edge of the bed. I then softly shake him awake with my good arm. He stirs and cracks his eyes open.

"Hey," I whisper. He smiles up at me and I smile back.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asks me.

"You still owe me an explanation, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah, I really need to know."

"Alright, can I take a shower?" I stand up.

"Of course, I'll wait down stairs." I turn around and walk out of his room and move into the living room. Five minutes later, Seth walks down the stairs. His hair is wet and he's wearing gray camo cargo shorts and a white sleeveless shirt. I smile up at him as he heads straight to the kitchen to raid the fridge for food. Sue had sliced up some roast beef earlier and Seth turns it into a huge sandwich complete with lettuce, tomato and mayonnaise. He swallows it in one bite and chases it down with a huge glass of water.

I wait patiently as he does this, not wanting to waste any time I might have with him, and go to sit on the couch. When he's done, he slowly walks toward me, and takes his time sitting down next to me on the floral print cushion. He doesn't say anything for a while so I decide to speak first.

"Okay Seth, so can you please tell me what happened in the woods yesterday? You- you turned into a wolf. How is that possible?" I ask him. He sighs loudly and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Okay, so before I tell you anything, you have to promise me that you won't I finish," he tells me.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything."

"Alright so do you remember the tribe legends you heard Billy tell the day we met?" I nod. "Well they're all true. Every one of them. The last generation of wolves was my great grandfather's generation."

"Why did it skip two generations?" I ask even though I'm not supposed to. But Seth doesn't scold me.

"Well to answer that, you'd have to know the science behind it. The only reason why we came into existence was to protect ourselves from the enemy. And right now our only enemy is vampires. What I'm trying to say is that Billy thinks that there is a kind of… pheromone I guess you can call it, I don't know what else to call it, that triggers the shape shifter gene in us. But for about one hundred years or so, there were no vampires in Forks, so that meant that my grandfather and father never transformed." I look at him through my eyelashes.

"How does it start? The transformation, I mean."

"Well you won't notice it at first, but once the gene is activated you start growing taller and more buffy. Then it just stays inside of you, balled up until something sets it off. It can be something so small that sets it off. It can be failing your math test, or having a fight with your parents or a death in the family. Then you get a fever. And when I say a fever I mean a really high fever; like one-hundred-and-eight. Sometime after that you phase for the first time."

"What does it feel like?"

"It feels really strange. Being in a body that you're not used to, and especially when you can't control your limbs yet. Then there's the fact that you hear all of those voices-."

"Voices?" I ask confused.

"While you're a wolf you can hear the thoughts of the other pack members who are in their wolf forms. It's a way we can communicate with each other," he explains. "While you're in wolf form you have heightened senses and agility and strength. You have those abilities while in human form too. But the bad sides of it is that, for one thing, the anger problems. When you're still new to this wolf thing, you turn into a wolf whenever you get angry or upset. So you have to be careful around the people you love. It's been easy so far for me because I'm a naturally happy person, but I can slip up at any time."

"Like last night." He nods.

"Yeah, like last night. When I saw him hurting you, I was so angry I couldn't even see straight. I didn't think, I just acted. I regret killing him though. I should have let him live so he could rot away his life in jail." I snuggle up against his side and lean my head against his arm. I welcome his warmth and close my eyes.

"Don't say that Seth. He would have killed me if you hadn't stopped him," I tell him.

"Yeah, but I could have knocked him out and then stopped but I couldn't stop. I was just focused on making him pay for hurting you. I should have-." I cut him off by, after opening my eyes, reaching up and cupping his jaw in my hand. He had been looking away from me and I turn his head to make him look at me.

"Listen Seth, as a girl who has nothing but bad things happen to her I've learned that you can't keep on dwelling on the past. What's done is done and there's nothing you can do to change it so you have to move on; otherwise you'll miss everything great about what's happening right now," I say. "Do you really want to spend the rest of your life in guilt about something that happened in the past? Or do you want to move on?" He's quiet for a moment. We're staring each other in the eyes and I can get lost in his chocolate irises forever. He then sighs and nods.

"Okay I can try to forgive myself," he says finally. But I shake my head.

"No, needing to forgive yourself means that you did something wrong. And you, Seth, did nothing wrong."

"Persy-."

"Say it!" I say sternly. "Repeat after me. 'I did nothing wrong'." He says nothing. "'I did nothing wrong.' Repeat it."

"I-I did nothing wrong," he says. I smile in satisfaction.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

"It's going to take a while for me to get over this, you know that right?" I do know that.

"I know, but I needed to hear you say it." He then smirks a little.

"You wanna know the one good thing that happened as a cause of me killing that man?" he asks me. I frown, confused.

"What?" I ask, honestly curious.

"It led to me getting my first kiss," he tells me. I pull back from him, shocked. With the way he looks, I would have never guessed that he had never been kissed before yesterday.

"I gave you your first kiss?" He nods. My eyes are wide and for some reason I feel guilty. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know." He actually laughs.

"Why are you sorry?" I shrug.

"I don't know, I just kind of guessed that a guy like you would have been kissed already." He frowns.

"'A guy like me?'" I bite my lip.

"You know, good looking."

"You think that I'm good looking?"

"I'd be lying if I said 'no'." I settle back with my head on his arm, and look at the television which is turned off and displays our reflection.

"What about Ryan?" Seth whispers. I chew on my lip as I decide how to word my answer.

"Ryan is my past. He's the father off my daughter so he'll always hold a place in my heart; but I know that I'd never be able to get back together with him. It'd just be too painful. He looks so much like Isabelle. She had his nose and his cheekbones and his lips. Though she did have my brown-black hair and my shaped eyes, though her eyes were hazel. I just wouldn't be able to see him every day." We're quiet for a while, just sitting on the couch and enjoying each other's presence, and I start to think that maybe he fell asleep or something, so I look back up at him. He's also looking at me. I crack a smile. "What?"

"You really don't mind that I'm a wolf?" he asks me.

"I'll admit that it is really weird; but then again I can see a person's death date, so I'm used to weird." He purses his lips.

"What's my death date?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He nods.

"Absolutely." I pause before I answer him.

"November thirtieth, twenty-ninety-one," I tell him. He smiles.

"Cool, I'll be one-hundred-and-one years old." Then he looks at me. "When's your death date?" I purse my lips and sigh.

"I don't know," I tell him.

"You can't read your own death date?"

"No I can, through a mirror or picture, but if I really focus, I can block myself from seeing them." He nods.

"Well I can kind of see your reasoning. Some people just don't want to know." He then becomes nervous. "So, before I chicken out, I want to know if you would go out with me." I think about that for a minute. Am I really ready to date again after everything that's happened? I mean, it would be good for me if I move on, but will I be able to love him entirely? I guess there's only one way to find out. I smile.

"Sure."

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? So I want to apologize for not uploading in a while. My internet has been down so I have to upload this at school. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	22. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Persy's P.O.V.

"What do you think?" Kylee (10/15/57) the hairdresser asks me. It's been two days since my final exam that determines my whole future and this morning I received the results. So now I'm officially a twelfth grader, I cannot believe it. It seems like just yesterday that I was staring freshman year. So, to celebrate, I went to the salon and had them dye my hair a dark maroon red. I also asked Kylee if, after she dried my hair, if she could straighten it. So now my hair looks really good. I'm happy that, for the next two and a half months, my hair will be able to be an unnatural color.

"I love it," I tell her. "I'm gonna look so good for my date today." She raises her eyebrows.

"You have a date? Who with?"

"His name is Seth. He's a little less than a year younger than me, and is a total sweetheart." She rolls her eyes.

"You mean Seth Clearwater?" I nod. "Yeah I know of him. I went to school with his sister Leah. I thought the two of them were nice people. Felt bad for Leah when her boyfriend of four years, Sam, dumped her for her cousin Emily. Poor girl. Now I hear that they both have joined Sam's little cult." She shakes her head in disappointment. "I thought that they were both better than that. But I guess you can never really know somebody unless you get to know them. And I never really knew Leah. I just passed by her in the halls and stuff." She shrugs her shoulders as she sweeps the floors. "Just be careful with that Seth kid, he seems nice, but you don't know what being in that gang could have done to him." I roll my eyes.

"Seth is the nicest person I know," I tell her. "I was friends with him for about a month before I agreed to go out with him and he seemed perfectly fine to me." She shrugs again.

"Do whatever you want. But be careful." I give her a tip of five dollars and then I pay for the actual appointment. I then head home in my car and I even stop to get McDonald's. I have not eaten all day, so I'm starving and I have not had fast food in a long time due to never being able to spare the money. When they died, my parents left both my brother and I their entire life savings, which turned out to be a really good chunk of money. Derick and I each got half, he got his right away since he was over eighteen, but mine came a little bit each month. I had saved up and used the monthly checks to buy everything that I needed for Isabelle's arrival. Derick, who already was in college and had a good paying job, barley used his money. So when he was killed, his half went straight to me. And when I got emancipated, I was able to have full access to the bank account. But I want to save every cent I have in order to pay for my college education. So I only took out money when I absolutely needed to.

Anyway, when I get back home I take my bags, I had also gone shopping for a new outfit, and bring them to my room. There, I eat my grilled chicken salad and drink my iced sweet-tea. While I'm reading _The Wolf of Wall Street_ my thoughts shift over to Seth. I can't wait for our first date tonight. I'm nervous and excited at the same time. It's weird because I haven't felt like this since I was with Ryan. When I say that, I mean I feel like an innocent little girl with her first crush. I feel like squealing in delight and jumping up and down. Instead, I think about what happened after Seth had asked me out.

He had told me about vampires and how they worked. He told me that the Cullens' are vampires and that Bella is in a relationship with one of them. I can't understand how she could date a vampire, but I shouldn't be judging her considering that I'm dating a shape shifter.

Seth also told me that the Cullens' told him that the mass murders in Seattle are being caused by newborn vampires. I was confused when he said that until he told me that 'newborn vampires' are newly created vampires. I then went on to worry about the fact that the vampires are really close to town and could possibly come to La Push and kill all of us.

"Don't worry," he had said while smiling. "I'll protect you." That had calmed me down a little, but it has been creeping in the back of my mind ever since. But whatever, I have to get ready for my date now. I get dressed in a red and white polka-dotted skater skirt, a long-sleeved white shirt, and two inch, brown, lace up heels. Seth is taking me to the "End-of-School" town carnival and so I don't want to seem too dressy, so I just put on some mascara and chap stick.

Here's the thing about curly hair. When you flat iron it, no matter how hard you try, it never stays straight. So of course my curls are bouncing back. Luckily it's not a total loss, though. Most of my hair is straight but the ends of my hair is turning curly. I kind of like that. Down stairs, I hear a lot of talking and I know that Seth is here. But I think that my outfit is missing something.

"Persy, Seth is here!" Emily calls up to me. I know what it's missing and I look over to my jewelry box and bite my bottom lip. Do I dare wear it?

"I'll be down in a minute!" I answer. I don't want to lose this thing as it's so important to me, but I don't want to risk losing it. I take a deep breath and let it out; and without really thinking I go over to the jewelry box and get out the little, silver heart shaped locket my mom wore on her wedding day. Along with a few other things that I keep in storage, my mom had loaned me her locket just before she left me for the last time. I was having an anxiety attack the day my parents left due to knowing what I knew, so she gave it to me in order to get me to calm down.

I look down at the locket for a moment before putting it around my neck, grabbing my purse and heading out the door. As I walk down the stairs I catch Seth's eyes and smile, showing my dimples. He doesn't say anything, but I can tell Seth is checking me out. And right now I can't see anybody, just him.

"What do you think?" I ask him when I reach the end of the stairs.

"You look beautiful, of course," he says. I raise my eyebrows in doubt.

"Really? Even with my cast?" I roll my eyes. "I highly doubt it."

"Are you kidding?" Emily exclaims. "You look gorgeous. Even with the cast." I personally think that I look like a hobbit, but I keep that to myself. Instead, I smile at Seth.

"I think we should get going before the carnival closes," I say to him as I head towards the door. Jake, Quil and Embry stand up.

"Yeah, we have to get going too," Jake says. I frown.

"Where are you guys going?"

"You remember Bella?" I nod. "Well she graduated high school today and the Cullens' are having a graduation party that I was invited to." He shrugs.

Seth and I get into my car and I start it and we're off. As I'm driving, Seth laces his fingers through my good hand and I take my eyes off of the road for a second and look at him. He's looking at me like he can't believe that I'm real. I furrow my eyebrows and smirk as I look back at the road.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask him. He smiles.

"Because you're beautiful," he replies. I laugh and roll my eyes as I head into town.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? I know not much happened in this chapter; it was more of a filler than anything else. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	23. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

 **A/N: Hey Guys! So I just want to tell you guys that, after this chapter, I won't be updating for this story until I start getting reviews.**

* * *

Persy's P.O.V.

Seth and I are in the middle of sharing cotton candy when his phone goes off. I also just got done telling him a joke, so of course we're both laughing hysterically. Seth picks up his phone and looks at the caller ID; it's Jacob. Why is he calling now? He knows that Seth and I are on a date, so it must be something important, right? Well… it'd better be important. With a frown, my date answers the phone and holds it up to his ear, I lean close so I can listen.

"Jake? What are you doing?" Seth asks. I can tell that he's also curious as to why Jake would interrupt us.

"Seth, I got some news to tell you," Jacob says. I can hear some shuffling and a second later the background noise that had been making Jake's voice seem distant, disappears.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Well we finally found out who's been making all of those new born vampires in Seattle."

"Really? Who?"

"It's that redheaded vampire chick we were chasing around town a couple of months ago. Anyway, we figured out that Victoria, the redhead, created the army in order distract the Cullens' so that she could get to Bella. Alice says that both her and the newborn army will be here in about four days; so I talked to Sam and he agreed to a truce in order to destroy them." I frown. Where the hell is he headed with this?

"Okay…?" Seth says, and I can see that he's just as confused as I am.

"So we'll be fighting alongside the Cullens', but Edward said that newborn vampires are tricky. He also said that they'll be meeting up in a big field in order to practice fighting techniques and we need to be there in order to learn how to deal with the blood suckers, and so we can get the scent of each of the Cullens' so we don't mix them up with the newborns. So I just wanted to tell you that we'll have to go up to that field around midnight."

"Sounds good to me. See ya-," Seth cuts off as I give him a sharp look. I want to go with him to that meeting. I know that there'll be a bunch of vampires there, but I know that Seth and the rest of the pack will be there to protect me. He shoots me a look of his own, but I'm not backing down. After a second he sighs in defeat. I smile. "Would you mind if I brought Persy along?"

"What? Are you crazy, man? Do you really want her to be around all of those vampires? I don't think that it'll be safe for her." I roll my eyes and hold my hand out. Without question, Seth hands the phone over to me.

"Listen Jake, I appreciate your looking out for my wellbeing, and all, but I can take care of myself; well… at least Seth could if it came to it. Besides I can make my own decisions. I'm going, and that's the end of it," I tell him bluntly. Then, without another word, I hand the phone back to Seth.

"Wow, she's a handful," Jake says to Seth. I frown and scrunch up my nose, but don't say anything. Seth lets out a low growl and Jake laughs. "I'm kidding! Calm down. I guess you can bring her if she really wants to go, but Sam won't be happy." I, even though he has given me food and shelter, don't give a shit whether or not Sam will like this. This my decision, and nobody, especially him, will stop me. After he hangs up, Seth turns to me.

"Why do you want to go?" he asks me. He doesn't sound angry, but he does sound pained.

"Because I'm curious. I want to see what they are like. Besides, I want to get out of the house, I have nowhere to go since Seattle is currently occupied by bloodthirsty vampires," I whisper to him. He sighs loudly and leans his head on the picnic table we are currently sitting at. I look around us at the people walking past us, going about their business, having fun. This date has been wonderful and I can't wait to go out with him again. Because let's be honest, I haven't been out on a date since Ryan, and I really needed it after all that's happened to me. I look back at my date, waiting for him to look at me again. After a minute, he opens his eyes again.

"Okay, you can go; but you have to stay by my side the entire time. it's not that I don't trust the Cullens', it's just that I almost lost you once, I don't want to go through that again." I smile and take ahold of his hands with mine. And, for the first time ever, just to give him some closure, I allow myself to see my death date. I grab his phone and snap a selfie; I then look at the picture. I've always avoided looking at pictures of myself just so I won't have to see what day I'm going to die, but Seth is worth it. I smile when I see the date edged just above my forehead.

"You don't have to worry about me dying for a long time," I reassure him. "I'll live for another seventy years or so." He looks at me with surprise.

"Really?" I nod. He smiles and gets up. He doesn't ask me any more questions, but just takes my hand and we walk off to enjoy the rest of our date.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	24. Chapter 23

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Persy's P.O.V.

The second we reach the field, I start to have second thoughts. My heart starts to beat faster and my palms become sweaty. I don't know why though. Oh I know why, I'm about to meet a bunch of bloodthirsty vampires, that's why. What was I thinking? God Persy, you're such a dumbass. But now there's no turning back. When we walk into the clearing, I see a bunch of pale people standing in a kind of formation in the middle of the otherwise empty clearing. They look so pale, like they're anemic or something. And they're especially pale next to me, the tan-skinned Puerto Greekan.

The second we reach stop, the vampire's eyes are drawn to me. A blonde woman who looks like a model narrows her eyes.

"Why'd they bring a human with them?" she hisses. I raise my eyebrows and look over at Bella.

"That's hypocritical of you to say as Bella is here too," I inform her. If it's possible, her eyes narrow even more.

"You have a lot of guts, girl. Don't you know what we are? Aren't you afraid?" I think about this for a second.

"I'm always scared, but never afraid," I finally answer. A dark haired, big muscled man frowns.

"What does that even mean?" he asks.

"It means that I'll always be scared of the outcome of an event or action, but the fear will never be enough to stop me from living my life." Wow Persy that was deep. Before anybody else can speak, Edward steps up.

"No, it's actually good that Persy came. She can tell us when Bella's death date is," he says. I frown. How did he know about my ability? Then I remember that Bella's father is the chief of police and sigh loudly.

"What are you talking about?" asks a tall and lean blond guy. He has a pained look on his face, like he's has heart burn and is trying to mask the pain he's in or something.

"Persy has a special gift. She can see the date that everyone is going to die. She can keep us updated on when Bella is going to die." Um… okay Edward, thanks for clearing that up for us. Like seriously, why does everyone think that they can just tell me what to do? I hate that.

"But can't you just read her mind and get the information that way?" the curly haired vampire asks. Eddie looks frustrated when he points that out, and then we all find out why.

"I actually can't read her thoughts. I don't know why, but when I first met her I was really confused, I still am." That's when what he said hits me.

"Wait, you can read thoughts? How is that possible?" I ask. A man who seems to be the leader of the group steps up.

"You see, some vampires have special abilities, kind of like you can see death dates. Edward can read minds, Jasper can sense the emotions around him, and Alice can see the future. Though neither me, my wife, Rosalie nor Emmett have any powers."

"How can we be sure that she can really see death dates?" the blonde female asks.

"Rose!" scolds a woman with caramel colored hair. Rose rolls her eyes.

"I'm just saying. She could be faking it for all we know." I sigh loudly.

"Look, I don't care whether or not you believe me. I just came here for the experience," I say.

"Just tell us what Bella's death date is?" asks Edward. I look over at Bella, who is looking at me from where she stands beside her boyfriend. The numbers that hover above her forehead keep on changing; neither of the dates are good.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, but your death date keeps on switching between June seventeenth, two thousand- six, and September eleventh, two thousand- six." Her mouth drops open in complete and utter surprise. Edward looks even more surprised.

"Do you see anything about how she's going to die in either timeline?" he asks. How the hell does he know so much about my power and how it works? I shake my head.

"I don't know her well enough to be able to see her. Either that or she won't be a part of my future. I was able to see how Emily will die within the first few hours of meeting her, I think because she will be a big part of my future. For right now, I can only see Bella's death date." Rose sighs loudly.

"Well that's just great," she says sarcastically.

"But the dates are never set in stone. It all depends on what that person does in their life time," I'm quick to say. "It also depends on the choices they make. Like with Patrick and Kyle Mason. Patrick found out about Kyle's affair and, without knowing any better, drew a picture of his father playing tonsil hockey with his mistress. Then Kyle found the drawing and decided to kill his son in order to keep his mouth shut." I take a deep breath. "The point is that there's still a chance that we could change Bella's fate. But the only way we're going to do that is if I can see how she dies in each future she has so far."

"Well then we have to make sure you spend more time with Bella," the leader says. Beside me, Seth grumbles unhappily. A few minutes later, as I'm going to sit down next to Bella, the full impact of what just happened hits me. I'm now gonna have to spend the next few weeks hanging out with the vampire girl and her boyfriend in order to be able to see how she will die so we can stop it from happening. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded for this story in a month. I've been busy and I haven't really haven't had the inspiration to write for this story in a while. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	25. Chapter 24

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Persy's P.O.V.

The next day I drive over to Bella's house, finding my way from the directions that Jacob gave me. I'm not really looking forward to this, the fact that I have to hang out with vampire girl for the next three days. How can she handle being around them? Isn't she worried that they won't be able to resist her blood? But can I really talk? I mean, I hang out with giant dogs all day. But in all honesty, the people I hang out with don't drink blood. I park my 2004 silver Honda Accord, which I have to pay one hundred-fifty dollars a month for, next to a messed up looking orange truck, a police cruiser, and a silver Volvo. I turn my car off and take a deep breath. It'll be over before you know it, Persy. I get out of my car, shut the door and lock it. I then smooth out my outfit. I'm wearing cotton candy pink skinny jeans, a white sweater, and black converse. I flat ironed my hair and put it into a high ponytail. For makeup, I put on mascara, winged eyeliner, and my lips are a deep maroon red. I then walk up to the front door; but before I can knock on the door, it opens, revealing Edward Cullen in all his undead glory.

"Thanks for doing this, Persy," he says as he lets me inside. I look around myself at the house. It's a simple two story house with white walls filled with school photos of Bella and some of Chief Swan holding up a nice sized Bass still attached to a fishing line; he's standing next to Billy, who is surprisingly not in a wheelchair. They both look younger and I can make out a young Native American woman. She's absolutely beautiful with wavy black hair, wide dark eyes and an extended stomach. Is she pregnant? Then the light bulb goes off in my head and I know who she is. She must be Billy's late wife, Sarah. And she must be pregnant with Jacob's older twin sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. I know that Jake really misses his mother, whenever he talks about her, he gets really sad.

"Bella's in the living room with Charlie." I nod and make my way to the living room where I find Bella and Chief Swan (10/29/54) watching a ball game. Well, Chief Swan is watching the game, Bella is reading a book. When I walk in, they both look up.

"Hey Persy," Bella greets me as she puts her book down.

"Hey Bella. Hey Chief Swan."

"Please, call me Charlie," Charlie says. Okay, we're getting only friendly terms now; that should be a good sign, right? I sit down in an armchair and look around, not sure on what to do. It goes on like that for a few minutes, me sitting there feeling like a useless potato, trying to figure out what it is I'm supposed to be doing. Finally, I get tired of just sitting there, feeling like my heart is going to palpitate from being next to a vampire, and I look at Bella.

"So…" I start, and all three of them look at me. "What do you have planned for today?" Bella's face lights up with remembrance.

"I almost forgot," she says as she stands up. "I have to go to the store in order to go food shopping. Then I have to get some other things around town." I nod.

"And you'll-" Edward starts, but I cut him off with an eye roll.

"I know, I know; I'll go with her," I say. When the two of us get outside, Bella starts heading towards her truck, but I pull her back by her shirt sleeve. "Where do you think you're going?" She frowns in frustration and anger. I can kind of understand where she's coming from. If I had people telling me what to do, and talking to me the way I just talked to her, I would seriously cut a bitch. But she has no right to complain considering I'm basically being forced to hang out with her when I could be hanging out with my boyfriend.

"I'm getting into my car," she says, uncertain. I smile and look at her truck. It's a complete death trap and I only trust it as far as I could throw it. It looks like it will break down in the middle of the street.

"Listen, if I have to hang out with you so that I can see how you die, then I want to take my car." She rolls her eyes but otherwise doesn't complain and goes over to the passenger side of my car. I unlock the doors and, before we get in, we both watch as Edward gets in his car and drives away. Then we're off. We first go to Bella's job so she can pick up her last check, then we go to the book store where she gets a few books. Lastly, we go to the grocery store where Bella shops for food and toiletries for her and Charlie. When we're in there, I strike up a short conversation with her.

"So, why do you love Edward?" I ask her. My mom would scold me for asking such a question, but she's not here. Bella looks at me for a minute with a blank face, then she speaks.

"Because he's kind, and strong, and protective." She picks out a package of boneless chicken breasts and puts it into the cart. We then move on to the steak.

"I just don't understand, how can a human and a vampire be together? How does he resist you blood?"

"It's hard for him, especially since my blood smells better to him than any other human's. But he resists. One time, he left me." I raise my eyebrows. "He thought that I would be more safe if he wasn't in my life. He left me and for about six months or so, we were apart. To make a long story short, he came back to me, and he said that the thought of losing me is enough to help him resist my blood." It's quiet for a moment. "Do you love Seth?" I look at her in surprise. I wasn't expecting that question. Do I love Seth?

"I don't know," I say truthfully. "It's too soon to tell. I mean, we've only been on one date."

"I knew that I was in love with Edward before we even went on an official first date." She smiles a little. "It was a little like love at first sight." I bite my lip.

"I don't believe in love at first sight."

"Why not?" I shrug.

"I just don't think that you can look at someone for the first time and be like "I'm in love with you", you know?"

"Well, you're wrong." I frown. Who the hell does she think she is?

"What?"

"You may not understand, yet," she says. "But love at first sight does exist. Especially where you're concerned." I stop walking as I watch her go to the next aisle. What is she talking about?

* * *

When I pull into the driveway of Emily and Sam's house- okay, Persy, you should really consider it as your house, too, from now on. I mean, you do live there- there is no cars in the driveway. Sam and Emily must be visiting her brother and nieces. That means that I'll have to fend for myself when it comes to dinner tonight. I park my car and turn it off. I then get out of the car and the second I close the door behind me, I feel it. Something is off about that house. I can't see it. I can't hear it. I can't physically feel it. I can't smell it. I just know. Now I don't want to be the dumb chick in some horror movie, but I know that if I call Seth or any of the other pack members, they'll just overreact about the whole thing. So I decide to just go in. I can practically hear the thoughts of everyone who will read my obituary. What a dumb bitch, they will probably say, didn't she ever watch horror movies? I open the front door and walk in, looking around, trying to figure out what is different about this place from when I left. I put my purse and keys down and walk to the living room. Then I stop in my tracks as I see who's sitting on the couch. I take in his six-foot-one frame, with high cheekbones, and familiar dark brown hair. And even though it's been over a year since I last saw him, even though he has blood red eyes, I still recognize him as if I just saw him yesterday. My heart is pounding in my chest as I try and comprehend what is happening. I don't understand. He's supposed to be dead. Then he speaks.

"Hello, Persy," he says. It takes me a while before I'm able to speak, and even then I'm not sure if it's audible.

"Derick."

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? I know, cliffhanger. I'm an awful person. But I really wanted to leave you guys in suspense. And may I just say that I just got the idea for this twist, like half an hour ago. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	26. Chapter 25

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Persy's P.O.V.

I'm only able to stand there, silent as a stone, looking at him for the longest time. How is my brother, who was supposed to be dead, alive? How is he a vampire? Then again, it makes sense since the cops never found his body. Someone had called the police when they heard the gun shots and by the time they got there Derick was nowhere to be seen, they just found a bunch of blood that tested to be his. They searched for him for weeks but to no avail, and with the amount of blood that they found, they told me that there was no way that he could have survived. So how is he here now? I look at him, taking in how he looks. He still has the same dark brown hair, though his eyes are red. And his skin, which used to be kind of tan, is now as white as a sheet. And the most notable thing about him is that he's holding an infant. The infant is female with a full head of brown hair and wide, round blue eyes. She looks to be a few weeks old.

Finally, I'm able to speak. "Derick, what… what are you doing here? How are you alive?" I ask. He smirks, revealing a mouthful of perfect white teeth.

"Boy do I have quite a story to tell you, little sister," he says. I look down at the child again.

"Why do you have a baby?"

"I'll get to that. But before I do, how are you?" I raise my eyebrows. How can he be so casual?

"Um… I'm uh… fine. What about you?"

"I'm in a bit of a rush, but I'm doing okay at the moment." He looks me over. "Where's Isabelle?" Even though he wasn't with me when Isabelle was born, I had picked out her name months before she was born. I bite my lip and look down.

"She's dead," I tell him. He looks surprised by this.

"How did she die?" he asks.

"SIDs. She stopped breathing in her sleep." His face turns sympathetic.

"I'm sorry about that." I shrug. "Anyway, as for my being alive, after I was shot many times by that gang, a vampire found me and saved me."

"Anyway, he turned me into a vampire and I've been a part of his "coven" for a while now; even though I don't want to be. But that's a story for a later time." Derick then gets up and crosses over to me. I stiffen. "I've been watching you these past few weeks, and you know that new born army that's in Seattle?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm a part of that. Don't ask me about it because I don't even want to be a part of it now that I know what that Riley guy wants us for. The only reason why I'm staying is because I can warn you about anything they may be trying. Also, so you can tell the Cullens about me and tell them not to destroy me." I stare at him, finding this hard to believe. "But the most important thing is they are coming after you now." My eyes widen.

"What?! Why?" I ask franticly. Derick looks guilty.

"Because I may have let it slip that I have a human sister and I may have pissed Riley off so now they're gonna try to kill you to teach me a lesson." Well, that's my luck for ya. I let out a big breath that I didn't know that I had been holding.

"Really, Derick?" I complain.

"I'm really sorry, Persy. I never meant for this to happen. I just wanted to warn you so you can stay safe." I close my eyes, trying to compose myself. Why me? Like seriously, God, if you're really out there, why are you putting me through this? I open my eyes and look at my brother.

"So how does the baby tie into all of this?" I ask him. He sighs and looks over at the wall clock.

"Look, I don't have much more time to talk. They'll be wondering about where I went. The baby doesn't have anything to do with vampires, not really. It's just me and some guys went hunting and they targeted a human homeless woman with a newborn; even though I told him not to. Anyway, when he was done, I decided to take the baby so she would be safe. But she won't be safe in a house full of vampires so I had to bring her somewhere where I knew she would be safe; and I thought of you." He hands the baby to me and I cradle her in my arms. She is really cute.

"Why did you think of me?"

"Because you would know what to do in taking care of her." I shake my head and touch her cheek.

"Does she have a name?" Derick shakes his head.

"Not that I know of. What do you think her name should be?" I look down at the baby girl. What does she look like? An Amanda? A Jane. Maybe Hannah? No, I know.

"Tana," I say. "I'll name her Tana for now. But I'm not sure if I'm keeping her." Derick smiles.

"Great name. But I have to go now. I love you." He then kisses me on the forehead and then he's gone, leaving a gust of wind behind him.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? I named the baby after one of my favorite YouTubers, Tana Mongeau. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	27. Chapter 26

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

 **Persy's P.O.V.**

I'm not sure what to do when Derick leaves. I definitely don't know what to do with the baby, well… I guess I should call her Tana now. I'm limited on my parenting skills as I only had Isabelle for two weeks before she was taken from me. What I do know is that I have to tell the Cullens, not to mention my- I don't even know what to call Seth, I mean, is he my boyfriend or are we still just dating- and the rest of the pack. I honestly don't know what to do or who to call first. I guess I should call Seth first, since we are together and since Sue might have an old car seat that I can have for Tana.

I dial the phone number and wait as the phone rings a few times; then Seth picks up.

"Hey Persy," he says cheerfully. I smile. His happiness is contagious.

"Hey Seth," I answer as I shift Tana from one arm to the other. "I was wondering if Sue had any old car seats that I could have." It's quiet for a second and I can picture him knitting his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Um… okay, let me ask her." I hear some shuffling. "Hey Mom!" I hear a woman's voice in the background. "Persy wants to know if you have an old car seat that she could have." It's quiet for another moment as I hear Sue answer. "Yeah, she does."

"Is it one for newborns?" Seth repeats the question.

"Yeah it is, why?" I sigh in relief.

"Okay, can you bring it over, Please? I'll explain it all when you get here." He sighs loudly.

"Okay, I'll be there in five minutes."

"Thanks." I hang up and go and sit down on the couch. I really don't want to tell Seth that my vampire brother just visited me and left me with a baby. I can't imagine how he'll react; he'll probably try to track him down and kill him or something. Which, even though he's a vampire, I don't want him to die.

Anyway, I look in the phonebook and find the number for Bella's cell phone then I call her; she picks up on the third ring.

"Hello," she says into the speaker.

"Hey Bella, it's Persy, Persy Williams," I answer back.

"Persy? How did you get my number?"

"I looked it up in the phonebook. Anyway are you with Edward?"

"Yeah, why?" I sigh as I almost chicken out of what I'm about to do.

"I need to speak to him, alone." There's a shuffling noise and then I hear Edward's voice.

"What do you need, Persy?" he asks me in a hushed voice.

"Okay, I don't want you to freak out, but I just had contact with my brother," I tell him.

"I thought that your brother is dead."

"I did too, but he was apparently turned into a vampire by that woman vampire that's after Bella. Victoria I think. Anyway, he told me that he made a mistake and that the newborn army is now after me." There's silence on the other line and I start to think that he hung up on me when he speaks.

"Does the wolf pack know?"

"No, this just happened and nobody was home. I'm about to tell Seth and then I'm sure that the rest of the pack will find out gradually." I hear him sigh.

"Okay, I'll explain it to my family and then I want you and Seth to come over to my house so we can make a plan." He gives me an address and I write it down. We're about to hang up when I remember Tana.

"Hey do you think that you could get some baby formula and some clothes and diapers?"

"Why?" I sigh loudly.

"I'll explain later, but can you do it?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks, and make sure the clothes are for a newborn girl." I hang up just as Seth walks in; and as soon as he walks in, he freezes.

"There's been a vampire in here," he growls. This makes me jump a little bit because it's not that often that he uses a less than friendly voice.

"How can you tell?" I ask him. He sniffs the air.

"Vampires usually stink of bleach, and right now the house reeks of it." He's shaking now and I'm starting to get a little bit scared. I shake off the feeling as I look up at Seth. He sits on the couch, still ridged. "What's with the baby?" I sigh.

"Well… her name is Tana and she is a part of the reason why the house smells of vampire." Seth raises his eyebrows and stares at me wide eyed.

"Go on," he says. So I explain to him what happened with Derick and tell him what Edward said. By the time I'm done, he's shaking with anger. "So let me get this straight, your vampire brother came here and told you that the newborn army is also coming after you?" I bite my lip and nod, hoping that he won't notice how messed up I feel on the inside. Seth shakes his head. "Why are these things always happening to you?" I shrug.

"I don't know, but it's not like I asked for this to happen. I just want to say that when it comes time for the newborn army to strike, please try not to kill my brother." He looks at me in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" I look at him in annoyance.

"Yes! All of this time I've thought that I was the only person left in my family, and now that I find out that my brother is still alive I don't want him to die," I explain to him. He gives me a sympathetic look and I frown, not liking the look in his eyes.

"Persy, do you really think that you can trust him? From what the legends say, newborn vampires should not be trusted." I roll my eyes, pissed at him.

"First of all my brother "died" more than a year ago so he's no longer considered a newborn. And second of all, you should want to do this for me because even though he's a bloodsucking vampire, Derick is still my older brother and I love him." Seth doesn't answer me, he just looks up into my eyes and I know that he's not gonna tell the pack that they should lay off of Derick. Tears fill my eyes and I look away from Seth, not able to stand the sight of him right now. I stand with my back to him, trying to decide what to do. I really don't want to be in a house filled with vampires, but then again if I don't make a plan with the Cullens then both Derick and I are screwed. The latter won out.

Still carrying Tana, I pick up the car seat and make my way to my car. I set Tana carefully in the front seat for a moment and strap in the car seat, then strap her in it. I leave her in the car for a moment while I run inside and grab my purse and car keys. When I walk through the front door I almost bump into Seth as he's heading outside. I avoid eye contact with him as I grab my stuff. I'm about to head back outside when I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I jerk back softly and look up at him.

"Persy…" he whispers. I shake my head, stopping whatever he is about to say.

"Seth, I just need some time alone. Can you please just leave me alone for a little while." Seth looks absolutely broken as I turn around and walk out the door.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? I have a poll up for this story on my profile and whatever you guys decide will play a big role in the direction this story will go in. I probably won't update this story until I get a decent amount of votes on the poll because the decision you guys make will or will not happen within the next few chapters. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	28. Chapter 27

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Persy's P.O.V.

I eventually find the Cullen house and when I do, I give a slight gasp. The house is more like a mansion, with three stories and walls made of glass. It's absolutely beautiful and like nothing I've seen before. As I park the car in the driveway, Tana starts to cry softly. I sigh as I get out of the car, and then go to the back seat to unbuckle and lift Tana out of the car seat. I rack my brain for the memories of when Isabelle was alive. I hug Tana to my body and start patting her on the butt lightly. This lessens the cry, but otherwise has no effect. So I hurry up to the door and am greeted by Rosalie Hale.

"Edward told us that you were coming," she says. I nod.

"Yeah, I have some stuff to talk about concerning the newborn army," I tell her. She locks her eyes on Tana, who is now full blown screaming her lungs out.

"Now I know why Alice insisted on us going shopping for baby clothes and stuff. And why Edward called us up saying that we need to do that same thing."

"Yeah, I'll explain inside." She shows me into her house which is just as beautiful as the outside with little things that make it feel personalized and lived in. When we walk into the living room, I'm greeted by Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. They all look at me when we come in.

"Edward told us what happened," Carlisle says to me.

"Good, so I don't have to explain it again."

"What are we going to do?" Esme asks. Edward stands up and the look on his face says that he's figured it out.

"We can hide the girls in the woods, a few miles away from all of the fighting. We can have them set up fake trails that lead towards the field. When the newborns come across their trials, they'll follow them to openings into the field; this way we'll know exactly where they're coming in from."

"But how will they know Persy's scent?" Jasper asks. At that moment a memory hits me like a ton of bricks.

"You know; I've had a couple of things go missing. A sock, a shirt," I tell them. Carlisle sighs.

"I guess that answers that question," he says. "But what about protection?"

"I'm sorry, but can we continue this conversation after the baby has had a diaper change and has been fed?" I ask them. Alice then disappears and reappears a second later with a pink diaper bag covered in tiny flowers.

"I had a vision yesterday and set this up for you. I also have a whole lot more diapers and clothes and wipes. I also bought you a brand new car seat and got some toys for her, and I also bought you a crib that should be delivered to Emily's house by tonight," she says. I stare at her with wide eyes; she really went all out.

"Thank you," I say. "But you didn't have to buy all of that. I just asked for a few diapers and a onesie or something." She waves off my protests.

"It was nothing. If it means that the baby will be comfortable, then we're all happy to buy the things for you." I smile as I dig through the diaper bag and find a diaper, the package of wipes, and a cute pink onesie with the words "Little Diva" on it. I then proceed to change her stinky diaper and end up having to put some ointment on her butt due to a diaper rash. It's only after I get her dressed in her new outfit that I notice that everyone is watching me.

"What?" I ask, truly curious. Esme smiles at me warmly.

"You look like you know what you're doing," she says. I smile and sigh loudly.

"I guess I do. Know what I'm doing, I mean."

"How's that?" asks Rosalie. I look at the room full of people.

"I had a daughter, once," I reveal to them. They all gasp.

"You did? What happened to her? What was her name?" Alice asks all at once. I make a bottle for Tana as I speak.

"Her name was Isabelle Rose. I had her when I was fifteen and two weeks later she stopped breathing in her sleep and she died." I avoid looking at all of them as I feed Tana the bottle I made her. A cold, hard hand touches my shoulder and I look up to see Esme.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Persy," she says. I smile slightly and nod in appreciation at her comfort. "I know what it's like to lose a child so soon after birth." I look at her, surprised.

"You do?" She nods.

"When I was human I gave birth to a son. He died not long after he was born and I was so upset over it that I threw myself off a cliff." She gives a soft laugh. "That's when Carlisle found me and changed me into a vampire." She gives me a soft hug and all I can think about is how wrong I was to think the worst of the Cullens. I shouldn't have judged them before I got to know them. As we pull away from each other and Edward starts to talk again, I get the vision Edward has been waiting for.

I see Bella dying three days from now, at the hands of Victoria. Victoria is holding Bella by the throat while Edward fights with a boy not much older than me in the background. I see the blood pouring from the puncture marks in her throat.

And then I'm thrust into another vision where I can see a battered and half-dead Bella, who is skin and bones, screaming as Edward rips through her extended torso. A second later Edward straightens up with a baby covered in blood in his arms. "Renesmee," he whispers. Then the vision cuts away to a pale looking Bella, who opens her eyes to reveal that they are a bright crimson color.

I come out of the vision to someone shaking me and saying my name. "Persy," Edward says. "Persephone are you there?" I look around to see everyone looking at me in curiosity and worry. I take a deep, steadying breath and look over at Bella.

"I think that you should increase security for whatever area you decide to hide Bella and I," I say, giving Edward a look. He seems to get what I'm saying and he nods in understanding.

"Jacob and I will be staying with you two throughout the night before the attack, then we'll be staying with the both of you until the fight is over."

"Don't you think that Seth should be there too?" Bella asks. I look at her with a frown.

"Why should he be there too? I mean, he doesn't owe me anything." Everyone shares a knowing look. "I mean, why WOULD he stay with me and protect me at the possible cost of his own life?" That's when a voice sounds from behind where I'm standing with Tana.

"Because I imprinted on you," Seth says.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? I put up another poll on my profile and I just want to say that I'm definitely going to have Persy change into a vampire, but I want to know what you guys think about it. And I'm not exactly sure when I'm going to have her change or under what circumstances, but I will have her change. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	29. Chapter 28

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

 **A/N: Hey guys! So I know that I haven't updated this story in a while, it's been crazy lately with school and stuff. I hope you guys forgive me.**

* * *

Persy's P.O.V.

I frown at Seth from where I stand in the Cullens' living room. What the hell is imprinting? The only kind of imprinting I know of is the kind with rocks. But I know that that isn't what he's talking about, so what other kind is there? Maybe it has something to do with the wolf part of him.

"What's imprinting?" I ask him as I hand Tana over to Rosalie. I cross my arms over my chest and look at him. I'm not upset at him anymore… well, not that much anyway; but I still want to know what he means. I mean, what is strong enough to cause him to risk his life for me? Seth sighs and runs his fingers through his black hair.

"I don't know how to say this without you taking it the wrong way, so I'll just say it," he says. "Imprinting is something a shape shifter does when they find their soulmate. The first time he looks into her eyes, he's attached to her for the rest of his life. He'll do anything, be anything for her; whether it's a brother, friend, protector or a lover." I bite my lip as I think about this. I don't know what to think about this. Is he saying that if he never imprinted on me, that he wouldn't even like me? I voice my worries to him and he's quick to reassure me. "No! It's not like that at all. I still would have come to love you, but it would have taken me longer to realize it. The imprint just sped up the process." Something in his sentence makes me raise my eyebrows.

"Did you just say that you love me?" I ask. He looks at me like he's a little kid with his hand stuck in the cookie jar.

"Yeah, I did." I furrow my eyebrows.

"But we've only been on one date. You know nothing about me." He smiles.

"I know that your full name is Persephone Genevieve Williams, you were born on December 11th, 1989 at Presbyterian Rust Medical Center in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Your parents are Christian and Phoebe Williams and you have an older brother named Derick, who is transgender and used to be named Chrysanthemum Penelope." I'm not really surprised that he knew those things about me as he was with me at the hospital when I said out loud my date and place of birth. And I told Emily the name that Derick used to have when he was a girl, so he could have easily gotten that information from her. But Seth is not finished. "You had a daughter named Isabelle Rose; Isabelle after Belle from "Beauty and the Beast" and Rose from "Sleeping Beauty." You're a cat person even though nobody knows it. Your favorite color is purple and your lucky number is eight. You're allergic to mint and celery and you hate the taste of marshmallows. Oh, and you also really love to watch the cooking channel and most likely got the name Tana from Gordon Ramsay's wife, Tana." My mouth is literally hanging open right now. Everything he said is one hundred percent correct. How could he know that much about me?

"How…." I'm literally at a loss for words. But that's okay because Seth apparently knows what I'm about to say.

"I was in your room when you weren't there one time and looked around. You own a lot of Disney movies and I just figured that that is where you got Isabelle's name. I guessed that you're a cat person considering the fact that I also saw a photo album on your bedside table and looked through it. And when I did, I saw a bunch of photos of you with cats, but never dogs. I got your favorite color due to us talking about it. The night we met, and we had s'mores, you ate just gram crackers and chocolate and that leads me to being kind of a stalker because I kind of sneaked a peak at your health records when the doctor wasn't looking and saw that you are allergic to mint and celery. As for your love of the cooking channel, every time I see you watching TV you're watching the cooking channel and it's mostly Gordon Ramsay."

"Okay Sherlock Holmes, what have you done to Seth?" I say. Then backtrack. "Everything you guessed about me is true. No guy has ever known so much about me before. I like it that you cared enough to learn all of that stuff about me." I sigh and sit down on the couch. "Can we talk more about this later?" Because I don't want to talk around people who, even though I like, I don't really know that well and I would feel really embarrassed if I talked to Seth about our relationship in front of them. Seth looks down.

"Yeah, sure," he says. The rest of the time that I'm at the Cullen house, we make the plan. Since the newborn vampires already have mine and Bella's scent, that the day after tomorrow, which is the day before the attack, Bella and I are gonna walk through the woods to lay a couple of trails for the newborns to follow to the field. Then that night, Jake will carry Bella and Seth will carry me to the spot far from the fight, but close enough so Edward will be able to hear what's going on, where Edward, Bella, Jake, Seth, and I will camp out for the night. Hopefully everything will go as planned and nothing will happen. Then, when the fighting is over, we'll all meet up with, hopefully, no casualties.

I also asked Jasper to get Tana a birth certificate and a social security card.

"What name do you want to be put on it?" he asks me.

"Her name, for now, will be Tana Marie Adams. For the mother, just put Lauren Adams, and for the father put Richard Marks. For the date of birth, put June 1st, 2006 and put a random hospital in there. Okay?" He nods. After that, Seth and I head home, where a long conversation awaits us.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! So I just want you to know that this story is coming to an end, but there will be a sequel. There's maybe five chapters left, ten at most. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	30. Chapter 29

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Persy's P.O.V.

"So, let's talk," Seth says as we sit on my bed across from each other. I look down at my hands and try and decide on how to start. I don't have to worry about Sam and Emily over hearing us, as they went out on a date and won't be back until later; and Tana is sound asleep in the spare bedroom in her crib.

"Seth, I really, really like you," I start. "But I don't know anything about you. like, when is your birthday? What's your favorite color? Stuff like that." I roll my eyes. "And you somehow know almost everything about me." I'm kind of jealous of him, because I wish that I am as perceptive as he is.

"Well, my birthday is on October 3rd, 1990, and my favorite color is green." I smile.

"Thanks for the information, Seth, but I want to know more than that. If our relationship is gonna work, then we have to be open with each other." He sighs.

"Okay. I'm the youngest child of Harold and Susan Clearwater. I have one sister named Leah. I've lived my entire life in La Push and that's basically it. My life isn't really that interesting."

"There has to be more than that. Like when did you first turn into a wolf? What's your favorite food? Are you allergic to anything?"

"I first turned into a wolf back in March. I phased literally right after Leah did. My favorite food is anything with chicken and I'm not really allergic to anything." It goes on like this for about an hour and I do find out some interesting stuff about him. Like how he had to get his tonsils out when he was ten, he likes the show Family Guy, he hates oranges, and his favorite music group is The Beetles. Sometime in that hour, we move into the living room in order to watch a movie. I had to get up once or twice to take care of Tana, but otherwise we get to enjoy the movie, popcorn and we share a bottle of whiskey I found. And I promise that I didn't force it on him. In fact, I planned on just drinking it myself, but he insisted that he wanted some. So I gave it to him. And by the time the movie is over, we're both drunk. And I want to say something before I tell you what happened between us that night. I'm not one of those people that does stupid shit while they're drunk. I don't break the law, or become a bitch or anything like that. I'm merely the type of person to say things that I usually wouldn't say sober. And my being drunk led to Seth and I… well… Okay, let me work up to it. I don't want you guys to think that we did… that on a whim or just because we could or something.

"Okay," Seth asks me as the credits for the movie roll past. I had just gotten the text from Emily that Sam's car broke down in Port Angeles and it would probably take about an hour or so for them to get a rental and to start heading home. "So what's one thing that you regret the most?" I think about it for a second and then I say something that I would never, in a million years, admit to anyone if I was sober.

"I kind of regret losing my virginity to Ryan," I say. I take the last sip of whiskey. Seth furrows his eyebrows. He doesn't laugh at me, or shy away from me or anything.

"Why?" I sigh.

"Because I was so young and I didn't know what was happening. The whole think lasted for literally, like, two minutes or something like that. It wasn't even that great to be honest. And you can see that we had no fucking clue what we were doing considering I got pregnant as a result of it." I roll my eyes. "That's how you really know when you're ready to start having sex, you're smart enough to use a condom or birth control or something." I then laugh out loud. "You know, the day I lost my virginity, was the first time I ever got drunk."

"Dang, that really sounds like an episode of Teen Mom," he says. I laugh again.

"Yeah." It's quiet for a minute as I think of something else to say. "What about you? Have you ever hooked up with someone?" Seth coughs. And at first I think it's because he doesn't want to tell me, but then I remember. "Oh shit, I totally forgot." I was his first kiss, and we hadn't ever done anything more than that, so yeah. Seth laughs.

"Yeah, I'm not really the kind of guy to get out much."

"I understand why. Look at me, I got pregnant the first time I did. It's too much trouble." Now this is the point where everything goes pretty blank for me. I mean, I knew what was going on, but I can't even put it into words. Like one minute we're laughing and talking, and the next we're kissing. And not the slow kissing or whatever, but hot and heavy kissing. And then, somehow, we're in my room. Don't even ask me how we got there because I have no recollection of it whatsoever. Like one minute we're in the living room, then the next we're in my bedroom. And you can probably guess what happened next. I mean, I gave you guys a lot of hints as to where this whole thing went. But all I can think about now that I'm lying next to him in the bed, is that I'm such a bad influence. Like I'm almost a year older than him, aren't I supposed to be the good influence? Like within the span of a few hours, I got him drunk and had sex with him. I sear, if there is an afterlife, I'm most likely going to hell.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	31. Chapter 30

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Persy's P.O.V.

"I never thought that I'd be spending my time walking through the woods so that my scent can make a trail for a newborn army of vampires," I say to Seth as I stumble over a fallen tree. He smiles at me.

"You know what they say; the unexpected memories are sometimes the best," he says. I frown at him, not buying into his bullshit.

"Who said that?"

"I did." Now it's my turn to smile. It's the day before the newborn army is supposed to attack and after I lay a trail for the newborn army, Seth and I are gonna go watch a movie at his place, then he'll carry me up to the place in the woods where we'll camp out for the night.

"Well this will defiantly go in the top five best memories, because I love hiking. And I love hanging out with you, so I just killed two birds with one stone." He just rolls his eyes. We spend the next half hour walking through the woods and I even go as far as pricking my finger and wiping some of the blood on a tree trunk. By the time we get back to my car we have about three hours to watch a movie and eat dinner, so we hightail our asses out of there and pick up some sushi on the way back to Seth's house. Now here's the thing: I love sushi. I mean, I might be in love with it. If someone told me that I had to pick one thing to eat for the rest of my life, it'd be sushi. It's just something about the taste of raw fish paired with rice and vegetables or egg that causes me to be addicted to it.

When we get to Seth's house, we sit in the living room and eat sushi while watching the movie "The Incredibles". I know it's a movie for younger kids, but I still love it.

"What is it that you love about these animated movies?" Seth asks me about halfway through it. I finish off the California roll that I was eating.

"I don't know. I've just always liked them and the stories they tell. I don't know when my obsession started, to be honest."

"And yet you're so obsessed that you named your daughter after Belle from Beauty and the Beast." I smile at him.

"Yeah. I just loved that name. I thought that it was so beautiful," I tell him.

"It is a beautiful name," he agrees. I kiss him softly on the lips, then turn back to the movie.

 **~Later~**

The tent shakes once again with the raging wind outside, making me glad that I have Seth to keep me warm. I do feel bad for Bella, who has to stay in a tent with Edward, who is ice cold. I snuggle closer to my boyfriend, thankful for his warmth.

"Thank you," I tell him once again. He opens his eyes and looks into mine. His eyes are dark brown, almost black and are warm.

"For what?" he asks. He's actually acting like he doesn't know what he did for me.

"For getting the pack to spare my brother." The day after… well… you know, he explained to the pack about Derick, and Derick had showed up and the pack got his scent. I feel grateful to Seth. Derick is the only family that I've got, and I want to keep him around for a while.

"It was the least I could do." He looks down guilty. "I'm sorry that I didn't automatically tell you that I would spare him. I should have. I mean, he's your brother and he's the only family that you have left, and I shouldn't have had to even think twice about it." I shake my head.

"You had your reasons. Vampires are supposed to be your enemy, and I was asking you to not kill one. I should have been more understanding." He smiles slightly.

"Let's just put it behind us," he says.

"Agreed," I say, kissing him.

 **~The Next Day~**

That next morning, I quickly get dressed in jeans with a long-sleeve t-shirt, a jacket, and boots. I quickly pull my hair into a ponytail, and get out of the tent to find Edward and Bella just ending a heated discussion. Bella looks upset and so does Edward; and the tension is high in the air. I spot Seth coming over to us… well he's pacing, but when he sees that I'm awake, he stops. I frown.

"What happened?" I mouth to him. The look that gives me says, "I'll tell you later." I decide not to worry about it and just move on, knowing that I probably don't want to know anyway.

"It'll be starting any minute now," Edward says, coming out from the tent. My heart skips a beat as the impending vampire fight comes down on me in full force. Some people might die today, and I'm scared that one of them will be Seth. I know that the reason why we came to the middle of nowhere is so that the newborn army won't find us, but I have a bad feeling that something will go wrong.

I push the feeling away, knowing that Seth would be able to hear the increase in my heartbeat and would worry about me when he should be focusing on the pack. Instead, I focus on my physical needs that need to be dealt with. I have to pee. Like really bad.

"I have to pee," I tell Seth. "I'm gonna go off and find a spot." He looks at me worriedly. I roll my eyes, knowing exactly what he's thinking. "Don't worry, I won't go far, I promise." I turn around and start walking. When I'm a few yards away from the campsite, I do my business and just as I'm about to head back, I get hit with a vision.

It's of a redheaded, female vampire, at the campsite, attacking Bella and Edward with a teenage male vampire. I don't see the rest of that vision, as I get pulled into another one. And this vision is much more vivid; and at first I'm not sure whose death I'm witnessing, but then I see the victim. It's me, being attacked by… Oh shit. I have to get out of here, if I don't I'm gonna die, and it'll be all my fault because I didn't go pee last night like a normal person. But It's not my fault, as I always have to go pee in the morning, right after I get up.

But I'm too late; because just as I come out of the vision, something shoves me hard in the back, and I literally go flying, and hit a tree. The blow isn't enough to kill me, but when I become conscious of my surroundings, I find that I have trouble breathing. I hear someone walk up and stop right beside me. I slowly open my eyes and see…

"Nice to see you, Persephone," he says.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Just a few chapters left, then I'll be taking a short brake to work on my other stories and then I'll be starting the sequel. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	32. Chapter 31

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Persy's P.O.V.

I look up into the bright red eyes of my older brother as he snarls at me. My heart is pounding in my chest right now and I'm pretty sure that I'm shaking. I've never been this scared in my life, and the fact that it's my brother that's causing this fear makes me feel even worse. What the hell is he doing? I thought that he was going to help me. That he wanted to protect me from the newborns. So, what changed his mind? Or did he have this planned all along, and those times he came to visit me were just to get me here?

"Why?" I ask him in a voice that shakes like the wind. But instead of answering, he holds a finger up to his lips, as if telling me to be quiet. He then picks me up by the throat and drags me to him. I struggle to pull air through my windpipe, but the fingers crushing it makes that action harder than necessary. He then loosened his grip on my throat, and strings his arm around me and covers my mouth with his other hand. Then we're flying through the forest. No, not flying, just running really fast. A second later we stop, but in a location that I don't know. It's a small clearing that's about the size of my room back at Emily's house. He finally lets me go and I stumble to the snowy ground. I have a bad feeling that's making its way from the pit of my stomach, to my chest, and then to me head.

"You can scream if you want now; we're far enough away that they won't hear you," Derick says. "And your dog and that redhead are too busy with Victoria and Riley that they won't notice your absence." I want to tell him that he's wrong. That the imprint will tell Seth that I'm in trouble, but all I can muster is,

"Why are you doing this? What are you gonna do to me?" He smiles and comes closer to me. I back up as best as I can, but with an arm that's in a cast, it's kind of hard.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you; I want to change you, so that you and I can be together forever. Brother and sister. Just like it should be." I shake my head roughly.

"I don't want to," I tell him.

"You don't really have a choice. I am the older brother, of course. Plus, this will pay me back for all those times I took care of you. Ya know, when Mom and Dad died, when you got knocked up. And after you're a vampire, you can help take over different territories so that we can have free range for hunting. I think that we'll start by taking down the coven of human lovers and the pack of oversized dogs," he tells me. Where the fuck are you, Seth? Like seriously, I could really use some help here. I shake my head.

"No." His face becomes a mask of anger.

"What did you say?"

"No, even if you do change me into a vampire, I will not destroy my friends." I don't see the slap until Derick's hand connects with my face. I'm not sure how long I black out for, but when I regain consciousness, the entire left side of my face feels like it had been torn off. But that's not all that was burning, something in my neck burns. It feels like when you get a papercut, and it stings at the slightest pressure. That is what must have woken me up. But I feel like I can't move for some reason. And it annoys me, as the burning gets more intense around my heart, I can't call out for help. But, even though I can't move, I can still hear.

"Oh my God, Persy!" I'd recognize Seth's voice anywhere, and in this moment, his voice is filled with horror and pain. I feel myself moan in pain. The pain feels like a burn you get from accidently touching the inside of the oven. And it's only getting hotter by the second.

"She's been bitten," I hear Edward say. Then I hear an influx of other voices.

"What are we gonna do?"

"What happened?"

"She went out to go to the bathroom and her brother was waiting for her. He had wanted to change her and then the both of them would destroy us and the wolves. When she refused, he hit her, then bit her." I think that that is when I start to scream. But I can't really be sure, because all I can focus on is the pain.

"Can't you just suck the venom out of her?" Seth asks.

"No, we're too late. To do that, we would have to do it almost immediately after they're bitten," I hear Carlisle say.

"So you're saying that she's gonna become a vampire?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Please do something! She's screaming so loud! Can't you do something about the pain?" Seth asks.

"There's no medication in the world that is strong enough to ease the pain of the vampire transformation. And I think that it's too late to use the morphine on her. She's just gonna have to endure the pain until it's over. For right now, you better get to La Push; Jake is gonna need as much support as he can get. I'll be there as soon as I can to reset his bones and give him some morphine." What happened to Jake? Did he get hurt or something? Carlisle said something about resetting his bones, so that must be a bad sign.

"No, I'm not leaving her."

"Seth, you're just going to make yourself suffer by listening to her suffer. We'll call you when the transformation is almost over." I can almost imagine Seth gritting his teeth.

"I told you already, I'm not leaving her." I hear someone sigh. Then I feel myself being picked up in a pair of cold arms that do little relieve the pain. It feels like I'm being burned alive, and I'm writhing and screaming at the top of my lungs.

"I'm so sorry, young one," I hear Carlisle whisper. Then the darkness swallows me whole.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? So, I must admit that this chapter could have been a bit better, but I had to get it up today. The people who voted on my poll picked this ending, it had the most votes. So after this, I'll put up an epilogue, then that will be the end of this story, and I'll be taking a short brake to focus on my other stories before posting the sequel. I'll tell you guys now that the sequel will be titled "The Legend of Persephone". Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	33. Epilogue

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Epilogue

The pain that was inside of me lasted for what seemed like forever. And boy was it intense. Not even the pain of giving birth couldn't stand a chance against this. It was like being dipped in acid, set on fire, and run over by a tank all at the same time, and yet, I was sure that I was untouched. How could so much pain exist in this world? How could I be in so much pain? But then I heard Carlisle explain to me what was happening. Over my screams, I could only hear so much, but I did get the gist of it. Basically, I was turning into a vampire, that's why I was in so much pain. He also explained that I would now have to tell everyone that I was dead, because it was too dangerous for me to be near them, and that it'd be better if they thought I was dead.

Great. Now Ryan and Sally are gonna think that I'm dead. They're both gonna be devastated. Why does this kind of thing happen to me? First, I got the horrible gift of seeing someone's death date, then my parents died in 9/11, then I got pregnant, then Derick "Died", then Isabelle died, then I turned into a murder suspect, then I got my arm broken, then I found out that my brother was still alive, and now I was transforming into a vampire. Couldn't God have given me a break? I mean, I've been through so much, more than most people my age go through. But why? What did I ever do to deserve this? Things were finally looking good for me. I was going to graduate high school a year early, then go to college. I finally had some sort of relationship with Seth and I had hoped that I'd finally be able to have a relationship after Ryan. Now how can that be? As far as I know, vampires and shape shifters are enemies, so what's going to happen between us?

All those thoughts ran through my head as I went through the change, but after a while, I tuned into what everyone was saying.

"What are we gonna do? Bella and Edward are most likely going to have their wedding here, but we can't have Bella around a newborn vampire," Esme said.

"I'm not sure," Carlisle said. "Maybe she could stay with the Denali coven for a while, while she gains control of her thirst."

"What?! No!" Seth exclaimed. "She can't go anywhere."

"We might not have any choice. She can't be around here with Bella having to go in and out often. Sending her to Denali would be the best option because they are also vegetarians like us, and they live in a remote location, so they would be able to help her gain control over her thirst without drawing the attention of humans."

"Wait, what's happening to her hair?" Emmett asked. I heard a little shuffling.

"She had dyed her hair, looks like the venom is burning away the dye to reveal her true hair color," said Carlisle.

"I love her black hair," said Esme.

"Yeah, it's so pretty," Alice chimed in.

I don't know how much time had passed when the pain began to fade. And it didn't fade at the same time. It started at my fingertips and toes, and slowly made its way towards my heart. Then it reached my wrists and ankles, then my elbows and knees. Then, finally, it got closer and closer to my heart. My heart started to beat as fast as helicopter blades and as it did, my back arched up a little, until, finally, my heart stopped and my body slumped back to the table.

There was no talking, no breathing except for Seth's and all I could think about was the fact that my throat was extremely dry, like I'd just spent the last month in the desert without water. I didn't know what to do next, so I did what everyone was expecting me to do. I opened my eyes and stared above me in wonder.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? So this is the last chapter of this story, and I won't be posting the sequel for a little while. And I have to admit that I'm gonna miss these characters in the time that I take to focus on my other stories, but I'll probably prewrite a bunch of chapters before I post the actual story. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	34. Author's Note 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I promised you guys that I would have the sequel to this story up sometime in 2017; and I was feeling generous enough to post it. So, it's up right now. The name of it is "The Legend of Persephone". It's a Seth/OC, Rosalie, Renesmee Fanfic. Go check it out!**

 **~Gina**


End file.
